Beneath
by Mrs. Data
Summary: How will Team Grimes escape Terminus? Will they ever find sanctuary? This takes place during the last five minutes of "A" and beyond, it's how I would open season 5/its premiere. Keep in mind, this is based on filming spoilers. One chapter will be the entire battle of Team Grimes vs. Termites (People of Terminus), that chapter has been added.
1. Witness

**Author's note:** This is based on filming and confirmed spoilers for the first two episodes of season 5. If you don't want to know who survives the season premiere turn away now! Overall, this will be a combination of spoilers, original characters and storylines. I'm not sure if this will be a single story or a series. I'm 99.9% certain that the writers will not take the direction that I'm choosing for our beloved band of badasses. I won't include characters from the comic unless they've already been introduced on the show. However, that's not set in stone if I decide to continue this story. Whether this becomes a series or not, it depends on my schedule and the reaction from all of you. I have no idea how you guys feel until you review, follow or place this under your favorites.

The only things I own are original characters and some storylines. Robert Kirkman and AMC own everything else.

* * *

Rick looked straight into Abraham's eyes and with great conviction said, "They're screwing with the wrong people."

"You're pretty damn confident for someone stuck on a meat train," Abraham retorted.

Daryl briefly grinned; he knew that if the man with the handle bar mustache saw what Rick had done to Joe last night, he wouldn't be so skeptical.

Michonne rolled her eyes; the man wasn't the first to underestimate Rick and their group and sure as hell wouldn't be the last.

Carl stepped closer to his father in show of support and shot a glare at Abraham.

Glenn thought of how Rick, Daryl, Michonne and Oscar managed to rescue him and Maggie from Woodbury. They lost Oscar but had killed many more Woodburians despite being outnumbered and outgunned. He then formally introduced Abraham, Rosita, Eugene and Tara to rest of his family then spoke to Abraham.

"We've been in this kind of situation before and trust me, with all of us together we'll make it out," he nodded.

Before Abraham could respond Rick reached into his jacket pocket and handed Glenn Hershel's watch, "I believe this belongs to you."

"Thanks," he held the family heirloom not noticing Tara uncomfortably shift in her step as Rick's eyes met hers.

"How they'd get y'all in here?" Daryl asked.

Eugene answered in his flat tone of voice, "They drugged our food with a sedative."

"I told you we should've stayed on the road!" Abraham angrily turned to him.

"I could not foresee the predicament that we are currently in." He shot back.

"Will you two stop?" Rosita stepped in, "Fighting isn't going to get us out of here!"

Bob chimed in, "She's right. We need a plan."

Maggie finally spoke, "Wait, did any of you see Beth? We came here yesterday but she wasn't around."

Daryl looked at the floor then at her before explaining how they together after the prison fell and how she was kidnapped. The tears in her eyes caused him to look down again. He froze when she hugged him and thanked him for taking care of her baby sister. His arms slowly and briefly embraced her. Making mistakes were never rewarded with affection in the Dixon household.

Glenn grasped his shoulder after Maggie pulled away, "We know that you did everything you could. When we get out, we'll find her."

"How about Ty?" Sasha asked and swallowed back a sob when they shook their heads. Bob's hand tenderly touched her forearm.

"We haven't seen Carol, sorry." Maggie said to Daryl who nodded with disappointment.

"This is all very touching but we still need way out of this shithole," Abraham commented.

Rick told them about the bag of weapons he had buried outside the fences and together, they tried to come up with an escape plan.

* * *

Five minutes earlier…

Burton went to the nearest window once he heard gunfire. Katie ran into the room and joined him at the window. The seventeen-year-old boy and his fifteen-year-old sister watched as Gareth instructed the ringleader, samurai, archer and kid into boxcar A.

Katie looked at his dark eyes that reflected her own, "I saw it go down in the courtyard. The ringleader, he figured out that we had his people real quick."

"How?"

"He saw the things that Gareth took from them. If they weren't outnumbered, they could have gotten out of here. Burton, he and his people..they're not like others," she said in disbelief.

He took his eyes off his sister and looked down at the boxcar, "We need to see Gareth."

* * *

Carol awoke to the sight of Tyreese feeding Judith formula. The gentle giant smiled down at the child. It amazed her he was still able to find joy especially after all they've been through.

"Morning," he said to her, "I've already changed her diaper."

"That's good," she sat up and looked out the window as she reached for a peach from the backpack. The sweet juices dribbled down her chin before she wiped them away. Many of life's simple pleasures had been ripped away when the world fell apart but this wasn't one of them.

They were able to find a tree house close to Terminus; the main house wasn't secure enough. Fortunately, the tree house had been designed for adults and children. With its generous size, height, fold up ladder and rope, it proved to be more secure than the main house.

After finishing her peach she said to him, "I should go to Terminus alone, just to see if it's safe."

Concern overcame his face, "Carol, no.."

"Ty, we don't know if this is really a safe place or a trap. I won't go in, I'll stay outside and look around," she reached into the backpack and pulled out binoculars that she had found at the grove. Apparently, its former owners had been bird watchers.

"I don't know..you shouldn't be alone."

"One of us needs to stay with Judith. If she cries, walkers will come but they can't get up here."

"Carol, you don't need to do this. I forgive you."

Giving him a soft look, "I'm not punishing myself Tyreese. I'm being logical. I'll be back in ten minutes, I promise."

With a hint of reluctance he nodded, "Ten minutes."

She kissed Judith's chubby cheek before unfolding the ladder. Tyreese pulled it back up when she stepped down.

"Good luck." He said to her.

"I won't be long." She waved to him and Judith.

* * *

As she got closer to Terminus, she spotted a walker approaching her. She quickly dispatched it with her knife, its blood splattered on her coat. After briefly looking through one of Terminus's fences, she climbed up a tree to get a better view. She focused the binoculars once gunshots rang out. In horror, her mouth fell when she saw Rick, Daryl, Michonne and Carl drop their weapons. One by one they lined up in front of the boxcar and stepped inside.

She put down the binoculars and leaned her right hand against the thick trunk as she took a deep breath. Her eyes began to water but she held back tears, there wasn't time. Those she loved were trapped and only their freedom mattered to her. With urgency she climbed down the tree but the moment her feet hit the ground she heard a gun cock behind her head.

* * *

**Author's note: The characters Burton and Katie are portrayed by Joel Courtney and Kaitlyn Dever, in this story. I'm not sure about the show.**


	2. Introductions

**Author's note: Serena is Yancy Butler. Diane Neal and Patton Oswalt portray Jessica and Jackson. Joel Courtney and Kaitlyn Dever are Burton and Katie**

* * *

"Put your hands on your head and slowly turn around," the woman spoke with a scratch in her voice.

Carol found herself faced with a tall slender white woman in her forties with long brown hair and piercing green eyes, "What's your name?"

"I'm the one with the gun, so I ask the questions," her face hardened.

"I'm Carol and those people in that boxcar are my family. And I am not leaving without them," she said with a steeliness in her voice and eyes.

The woman let Carol's words register until a voice came through her two way radio.

"Serena, it's Albert. Did our little visitors bring any backup with them?"

Without hesitation she held the radio to her face, "No. It's all clear."

Carol's eyebrows furrowed, she hadn't expected Serena to side with her. She put her hands down.

"Good, Gareth's called a meeting, get back here."

"I'm on my way." She attached the radio to her belt.

"Why did you lie for me?"

She ignored her question, "Do you have somewhere safe to go? Those shots will attract roamers from all directions."

"A tree house on Kenmore Street."

"I've seen it. I'll be there in five-ten minutes tops."

"OK," she said with a nod.

"Go, before you run into a herd," Serena ran along the fences heading for the main entrance.

* * *

Tyreese was shocked, scared and confused when Carol told him what had happened at Terminus, "So, she's just gonna help us?"

"I didn't have time to tell her about you two but it looks like it. We can't get everyone out on our own."

He agreed, "If you trust her, so do I."

They suddenly heard a struggle from beneath them. Carol walked out to the handrail and saw Serena killing two walkers with a machete. The way she moved reminded her of Michonne, graceful yet deadly.

Serena looked up at her, "Come on."

When Tyreese climbed down with Judith in his arms Serena's face softened. She touched Judith's face, "Hey there pretty girl."

Tyreese asked her, "Is my sister there? Her name is Sasha."

"Yes, she's with the rest of your group and they're safe. I'll tell you more in the car."

Her words absorbed into his heart and he grinned as he walked. He couldn't stand losing another person he loved. Even though she didn't need it, as her big brother it was his job to protect her. When the prison fell, he thought he failed but this would be his second chance.

The four of them got into a blue sedan parked in the driveway and drove in the opposite direction of Terminus.

Carol was in the front passenger seat, "Where are we going?"

"My safe house."

"Why are they keping our people? " Tyreese questioned her.

Serena kept her eyes on the road and her voice steady as she spoke, "Before coming to Terminus, Gareth, their leader, he had a wife and two young kids. They were at another camp and they took in people without any questions.

Gareth and a few others went on a supply run and when they came back.. everyone was dead and their supplies were stolen. The new group that they had taken in, they were robbers. His wife and kids were murdered but his mother, Mary, she was with him. When the survivors found Terminus, they made it work. A larger and more deadly group came in and threatened to kill them all…for food."

"Cannibals?" Tyreese said in utter shock.

"Yes." She glanced at the rearview mirror that reflected his eyes.

Carol and Tyreese felt sick to their stomachs. Despite all they had seen, they never expected people to become so cruel and vile.

"Just before these freaks came in, Gareth had taken in a family. Instead of fighting these sickos, he offered the family to them in exchange for his group's lives. They struck up a deal, Gareth and everyone else would get people for these freaks. In exchange, Terminus lives and we get whatever supplies those psychos find while on the road. They come by every two weeks. Mary prepares their meals." She shook her head in disgust.

"They do this with everyone?" Carol asked.

"No.. Gareth takes some of the newcomers. You have to prove your worth to him. Some kill, some are raped by the original survivors… others give a limb."

They didn't dare ask her what had done but she told them anyway.

"There was a man, Lewis. I followed his group from a distance when they walked up to Terminus but they were idiots, they actually tried to rob them. I came out of the woods and killed him before Gareth did. I told him how I was disgusted with people like Lewis. He was impressed; he didn't even put me in a boxcar. That was two months ago." She avoided their eyes, "I didn't know how else to earn his trust."

"We all do things to survive..we have to." Tyreese looked at the rear view mirror.

She nodded feeling grateful for his non-judgment.

Carol thought of all she's done to live and turned to her window before looking at Serena, "Why are you still there? You have a safe house."

"…Does it matter?"

"No.."

She sensed hesitation in Carol's voice, "But you'd like to know anyway."

"Only if you're up to it."

After a couple of beats Serena said, "I'm from D.C. and my husband, Marcus and our six-year-old daughter, Abbey; we were coming down here for his family reunion. I had to work, so I took a later flight. My plane was grounded in South Carolina. I-I couldn't reach them," she paused to make a right turn.

"I made it down here and the safe house, it's his family's. But he and Abbey weren't there. None of them knew where they were. I want out for two weeks before finding the tracks to Terminus. I didn't tell his family…I didn't want them to come after me.

I climbed that same tree that you were in and I saw Marcus and Abbey..and Gareth. Marcus had attacked and killed one of the original members while trying to escape. Gareth…he was furious and he wanted to make an example of them. He-he killed Abbey first, our baby..our miracle."

They heard her voice crack with grief.

"I had three miscarriages before her..and he slaughtered her like she was an animal and then he killed Marcus.." She felt the tears escape her eyes before Carol and Tyreese reached out and touched her shoulder and arm.

Carol though Sophia, Lizzie and Mika and felt heaviness in her chest.

Serena quietly thanked them and then cleared her throat, "I knew that asshole had to pay..so I waited for right opportunity and went in. He trusts me and has no idea who I am."

One of them broke the brief silence that filled the car.

"Are you working alone?" Carol asked.

Serena's eyes momentarily fell on her, "No. Before Marcus was killed, he gave our family photo to someone else in the boxcar, a teenager named Burton. He had always kept it in his wallet but when the roamers took over, he hid it in his sock. On the back, he had written the address of the safe house. When I came to Terminus and proved myself to Gareth, Burton showed me. His younger sister is there too..they want that prick to burn as badly as I do."

He spoke, "Why now?"

"We were outnumbered and frankly, until your group came in we haven't found anyone else capable of helping us. Only a few at the safe house have military training and they need people to keep the safe house running. We also needed more people and time to come up with an escape plan. But this morning, I was going out to put signs up on the tracks like I usually do, after checking the perimeter."

"And then you saw me," Carol commented.

Her eyes went to Carol's before going back to the road, "It was like seeing myself. That piece of shit isn't going to tear apart another family. He has to face everything he's done.." she remembered Judith's presence and apologized for cursing.

"It's OK," Tyreese said with a soft smile, "she's too young to understand."

Carol added with a grin, "And her nickname is Li'l Asskicker."

Serena loudly chuckled; it had been a long time since she had really laughed.

* * *

"Burton, Katie, just the two I wanted to see," Gareth said when the siblings entered the broadcasting and sign making room.

"Nice to know," Burton smiled, "what can do we do for ya, boss?"

"Charlie and a couple of guys are going out on patrol. Our new fresh meat rang the dinner bell for all roamers. So, can you and Katie manage lunch, dinner and bathroom breaks?"

They hated how he made orders sound optional; those who dared to refuse didn't live.

"Sure, we can handle it," Katie smiled and quickly said, "I call the guns!"

"Not fair, you always get them!" Burton said as they walked out of the room.

"That's because you're too slow, loser."

"Bitch."

"Assface."

"Stacey Tremont."

She gasped when he called her by the name of her high school nemesis.

"Sorry."

She replied glancing at his lower right leg, "You better be, Tiny Tim."

He scowled at her and grinned, "That was a good one."

Once they away from everyone else, her smirk disappeared and she whispered, "We lucked out; we didn't have to ask him for lunch and dinner duty."

* * *

Rick and his group backed away from the sliding door when they heard two knocks before it opened revealing a brown haired teenage boy. He held a plastic tray that had paper bowls filled with milk.

"Hi, I'm Burton and this is my sister, Katie," he tipped his head back to her.

Katie held a pistol in each hand and aimed them at everyone as she stood on the steps.

Burton stepped deeper into the boxcar, "I know you're all in a horrible bind but don't worry, we'll get you out."

They all looked at him with suspicious eyes.

"I'm not screwing around, I swear. Rosita, right?"

Abraham instinctively stepped closer to her.

"Yeah.." Rosita answered him.

"I can't really bend down too well, my right leg is a prosthetic and I can't stay in here too long or else they'll get suspicious. I need you to lift up my left pant leg. Everyone else, just take the bowls..don't try anything stupid," he warned them.

Rosita cautiously bent down and retrieved two flashlights and two pens that had been taped to his leg.

His head slightly leaned downward, "Inside my sock too."

She pulled out two folded pieces of printer paper from his knee high sock and backed away as everyone else accepted the bowls from his tray.

"Your bathroom break is in a few hours, we'll see you then," he smiled and walked out, locking the door behind him.

Abraham asked, "What is it?"

Rosita unfolded the papers on the floor as Bob and Sasha turned on the flashlights.

Rick spoke first, "It's a map of Terminus; it has the locations of the guards along with the shift schedule. Feeding, bathroom breaks and pictures."

"Of what?" Carl asked his father.

"Their group on the outside. So we won't confuse them for Terminus's people. They got a safe house too."

"Shit, the kid wasn't lying," Daryl looked at the papers.

"This could still be a trap." Michonne looked into his eyes.

Rick understood her doubt but replied, "It's all we got."

She knew he was right and eyed the paper closest to her, "…It looks legit."

"It is," Abraham spoke, "their tactics and the terms they use, 'rendezvous',' blitz'. The body armor.. They've got some military experience."

Rick nodded at him, grateful for his knowledge, "Tomorrow, we're getting the hell outta here."

His people looked at him with hope.

Abraham's face was deadpan, "Or at least die trying."

* * *

When Serena brought Carol and Tyreese to the safe house, she introduced and then handed them off to the owner's wife/her sister-in-law. She walked in the opposite direction.

The two of them moved in quiet amazement at their surroundings. Serena had downplayed the description of the safe house. They followed the owner's beautiful blue-eyed, redheaded wife named Jessica. She was in her late thirties and stood at a statuesque 5'10". In a husky voice, she spoke with great pride as she showed them around before bumping into her husband, Jackson. He was her age if not a bit older, brown haired, 5'7" with a somewhat heavy set figure.

Tyreese unintentionally gawked at the couple as he shook Jackson's hand.

"Tyreese. .." Carol shot him a look for offending their hosts although she secretly agreed with his reaction.

"Sorry, I-uh I didn't mean to stare."

Jackson chuckled, "It's all right, I'm well aware that she's out of my league."

His wife shook her head and grinned as she introduced him to Tyreese, Carol and Judith.

"Thanks for taking us in." Carol said ignoring Judith tugging at her shirt collar.

"You should really thank Serena, I mean-you and hopefully the rest of your group, are the only people she's ever brought into our community," Jessica explained.

They both blinked, Tyreese spoke first, "Really?"

"Yep, there's usually a vetting process but she's family, so we made an exception," Jackson told them.

"We'll earn our keep." he assured them.

He waved him off, "That's for another day for us to sort out," Jackson noticed Judith smiling at him, "Hello Ms. Judith. It's our first baby! And someone shorter than I am." He touched her cheek.

Jessica rolled her eyes, kissed the side of his face and grinned, "I'll see you at lunch, Honey. You three come on."

After turning a corner, Carol and Tyreese's mouths dropped open when they saw who was walking towards them.


	3. Priorities

**Author's note: Thanks so much to those who have followed this story so far and the review too! I've cast the following actors to play these characters, **

Jessica-Diane Neal

Serena-Yancy Butler

Angela- Angela Bassett

Burton-Joel Courtney

Frank- Manu Bennett

Keith-Keith David

Kev-Devon Sawa

Ramirez-Kevin Alejandro

Callaway-Christopher Meloni

Sikes-Stephen Lang

Deacon-Donal Logue

Parker-Holt McCallany

Williams-Christian Kane

Kitt-Natalie Mendoza

Jinx-Kelly Hu

Lia-Katrina Law

Tai-Ellen Wong

Dr. Annie Lane-Jane Seymour

* * *

In complete shock Carol said, "Luke?"

The curly haired boy ran forward once he recognized them. He immediately latched onto her, "Ms. Carol!"

She slowly placed her free hand on his back.

Jessica smiled at their reunion, "Kitt and Jinx, they work in security; they found him walking by the road while out on a run a few days ago. Poor little guy was eating berries. "

"Hey little man," Tyreese smiled down at him.

"Hi Mr. Tyreese! Are Lizzie and Mika here too?"

His face fell and just as he was about to answer the question, Carol fielded it for him.

"I'm sorry Luke… they didn't make it," she gently touched his face and gave him a sympathetic look. She knew he couldn't handle the actual truth.

"Oh..walkers got Molly too. I killed one," he said with sadness in his eyes and voice.

Tyreese graciously tipped his head at Carol.

Wanting to change the mood, Jessica said, "Luke fit right in and he even has a job."

His expression brightened, "I help pick apples after school."

"Good for you," Carol managed to give him a small smile.

Judith started to act fussy prompting Carol to feel her diaper, "She needs to be changed."

Jessica led the way, "I'll get you all settled in. We'll have to stop by the supply room first. You need toiletries and a new change of clothes. Frank and Keith are setting up a crib in your room right now."

Luke was bored by their plans and said, "I'm gonna get a snack, see ya later Ms. Carol and Mr. Tyreese," he waved to them before running off.

Carol's eyes lingered on the little boy. She felt proud, at least one child survived because of her training. Tyreese gripped her shoulder and gave her a small grin.

* * *

Once again, a resident of this safe house downplayed its description. The supply closet looked more like CVS with its shelves and labeled aisles filled with personal care items. There was a front desk where a svelte black woman in her early fifties and her 19-year-old daughter greeted them.

Jessica introduced everyone, "Angela and Tali, meet Carol, Tyreese and Judith."

They exchanged pleasantries while being handed their toiletries.

"Oh she's so cute! I can't wait to have a baby!" Tali said as she waved to Judith.

"She is a sweetie," Angela smiled and touched Judith's face then spoke to Tali, "And yes you can!"

Jessica, Carol and Tyreese laughed at the exchange between mother and daughter. They moved on to the wardrobe room to get new clothes before finally arriving at their sleeping quarters. Just then, two tall muscular men walked out of a room. One was black and in his fifties while the other was olive skinned with short black hair and in his early forties with a chiseled jaw.

"Carol, Tyreese, this is Keith, Angela's husband and Frank, they work in security. And this little girl is Judith," Jessica explained.

Frank spoke with a thick Australian accent, "Nice to meet you all, especially this little lady. She's such a doll."

"Welcome, it's good to see some new faces around here," Keith shook their hands, "And don't worry, we'll get your people back."

Tyreese and Carol thanked the pair and went to their rooms.

* * *

"Come in," Carol replied when she heard a knock at her door, she finished dressing Judith as Serena walked in with Tyreese behind her.

"We're headed to security, I want you to meet the team," Serena motioned to hallway with her head.

Carol held Judith and followed them out the door.

"Your people have come up with a way to get out of the boxcar A, it's impressive. I've got most of the supplies from here."

Tyreese asked her, "Why can't you just leave the doors unlocked?"

With a slight shake of her head she told him, "They always make sure that boxcars are locked, it's way too risky. And I can't ask to guard their boxcar twice in one week without arousing suspicion."

A few minutes later the four of them entered a conference room where nearly a dozen people of different ages, genders and races sat. Three large dry erase boards were covered with maps and photos of Terminus along with the guards shift schedules, positions and pictures.

Frank walked up to the quartet and introduced them to the team who took turns shaking hands with Carol and Tyreese and greeting Judith.

"These three lovely ladies are the Woo sisters, Kitt, Jinx, Lia and Tai. Dr. Annie Lane here will be our on-site medic, Tai will assist her. And these ugly bastards are Kev, Ramirez, Sikes, Callaway, Deacon, Parker, Williams and you've already met Keith."

Serena spoke while she sat down next to Carol, "We have to know, what kind of training, if any, do you two have?"

Carol answered, "Rick was a sheriff and taught us everything he knew. Our group has been through this before and most of us came out of it alive."

Tyreese shared with them, "We used to live at a prison. Rick and his group were already there when my sister and I came in. They had cleared out most of the walkers."

"We only had a little over a dozen people when we did."

Frank looked at Serena and Keith seeing how mildly impressed they were, "What happened?"

They told everyone about the Governor's attack and how they ended up separated with Carol's exile being left out. She ended it by sharing their strengths.

"I'm a pretty good shot at any distance. Tyreese is decent at close range but he's better with hand-to-hand and close combat with weapons."

Keith nodded, "We'll find a place for both of you."

Serena motioned to herself, Frank and Keith, "We still have to see what you're capable of and train you both. There's years of military and law enforcement between us."

Tyreese replied, "When do we start?"

A smirk came to Frank's face, "That's your only question?"

Kev held his hand, "I got one."

"Not now Kev," Frank said with obvious annoyance.

He ignored their leader and asked Tyreese, "The women in your group.. are any of them hot and single?"

A mixture of groans, exasperated sighs and laugher came from the group. Callaway lightly smacked the back of Kev's head.

"And you wonder why I always turn you down?" Jinx said to him.

With a shameless grin Kev ignored her, "It's a fair question."

Ramirez put his arm over Kitt as he said, "You jackass, one of them is Tyreese's baby sister!"

Kev waved him off, "..And?"

Frank shook his head holding back a smile before sharing their rescue plan with their newest members. When he finished, Carol and Tyreese knew that they were in good hands and felt confident about their chances.

* * *

Once the boxcar's door opened everyone recognized Serena from her photo while Burton stood at the bottom of the steps.

Her face and tone were even as she pointed at Sasha and Michonne with her gun, "You two come with me. Ringleader and archer, go with Burton. The plan's still the same, so no improvising."

While they walked to the bathroom, Sasha discreetly asked her, "Why are you helping us?"

Serena smiled at one of the snipers on the roof and then led them into a building, "The day after tomorrow, Gareth will literally serve you all up to a bunch of freaks."

Michonne remembered seeing human remains. Her head slightly pulled her head back in repulsion and shock.

Sasha saw the expression on Michonne's face and replayed Serena's words, "Cannibals?!"

She nodded, "We have to do unthinkable things to live here. Burton gave his leg, I killed a man and Katie…right now, Neal, a man who's three times her age.. is raping her."

Sasha's eyes narrowed, "That piece of shit."

Michonne's glare matched her voice, "Tomorrow can't come soon enough."

Burton guided Rick and Daryl to another building and made sure they were alone. He told them about the hunters and watched the horror on their faces.

"That can't be it..." Daryl asked.

His eyes started at the floor and met theirs, "I had to give up my leg. For Katie..it was her virginity. We'd both be dead if we didn't."

Daryl shook his head, "Sick sonofabitch."

"And that woman, Serena? Why is she doing this?" Rick asked.

"Gareth killed her husband and six-year-old daughter for trying to escape that same boxcar."

Both men were stunned, disgusted and confused. Rick spoke again, "How is she still alive?"

He looked around again, "He has no idea who the hell she is."

Rick and Daryl looked at each other and knew that these people could be trusted.

* * *

Night had fallen and security by the boxcar had been reduced. As Rick's group sat in a circle, Glenn held the flashlight on the pocket watch's face and spoke, "They're about to change shifts. It's just gonna be Serena up top and other one won't be able to see what Eugene has planned."

Rick said, "Katie should have our weapons by now."

"And my supplies," Eugene added.

Serena switched shifts with the sniper stationed on the building closest to the Rick's boxcar. She stood on the flat hard oning and used her binoculars to see Burton approaching the guard on the neighboring building's roof.

"Hey Albert," Burton handed the man a cup of coffee.

"Burton, what you got there?" He saw the teenage holding a magazine in his right hand.

"Serena picked this up for me," he gave Albert a copy of Playboy.

"Niice. Looks like it'll have to wait until after my shift," he then began drinking his coffee.

He and the teenager chatted for a few minutes. The laxative that Burton placed in his coffee finally kicked in.

Albert put his hand on his stomach, "I knew I had too much of that chili. Do you mind?" he offered his rifle.

"Not at all, boss." He accepted the weapon.

"OK, I'll be back in five."

The moment Albert was off the roof Burton flashed his flashlight twice at Serena. She repeated the signal with her flashlight aiming it on the ground beneath her.

Katie stood by the window until she saw two brief orbs of light appear on the ground. She scooped up Rick's bag of weapons and a duffle bag of Eugene's supplies then headed out. As quietly as she could, she opened the boxcar's door. Rick reached out and accepted the bag from her.

"Much obliged," Eugene told her as he took the other bag.

She nodded before leaving them.

"Let's see what we got," Abraham said as he held one of the flashlights above the bag.

"She got my crossbow back," Daryl picked up his trusted weapon along with his knife and gun.

Rick held his Colt Python and his knife while Michonne returned her sword to its sheath. Carl took his knife and gun from the bag. Rosita grabbed the bow and arrow and a pistol. Everyone else claimed the remaining weapons.

Rosita admired the bow, "I won regionals two years straight."

Rick's group seemed surprised by her admission.

Abraham couldn't pass up the opportunity, "It's also her talent."

"Talent?" Tara asked.

She warned her boyfriend with her eyes and tone, "Abe..don't you dare.."

"You are all currently sharing a boxcar with a former Miss Teen Dallas," he smirked.

"God you're such an ass!" She lightly elbowed his side but it didn't stop him from laughing.

"I knew I recognized you," Eugene commented as he turned on the battery powered lamp and began assembling his supplies under it.

"She can still do the dainty hand wave." Abraham demonstrated the wave with his right hand.

"Abe, one more word and one of these will go straight through your eye!" Rosita pointed at the arrows.

He held up his hands while still grinning, "I'm just getting us acquainted with our new friends."

She slapped his arm and heard some of the group chuckling. Then she felt Abraham's lips touch her forehead as he placed an arm around her.

When everything settled down, Rick looked at the sergeant, "Abraham I know that your priority is keeping Eugene safe but-.."

Abraham cut him off, "Forget it Sheriff. I'm covering him and that's it."

Sighing, Rick replied, "We're still outnumbered, we need everyone."

Before Abraham could answer Carl spoke, "I can do it. I can protect Eugene and get him to the backroom with Rosita. I know I can, Dad."

"Are you shittin' me? You're a kid." Abraham incredulously stated.

Daryl defended his family, "He's one of the best shooters around. You're li'l Rain Man over there would be lucky to have Carl covering him."

Abe shot back at him as he stood up, "Don't talk about him like that! He's gonna save the goddamn world, trailer trash!"

Daryl got up, "I ain't no trailer trash you stupid motherf-.."

Sasha got in between them, "Guys shut up. They might hear us."

Michonne gripped her katana's handle preparing for the worst.

Rick spoke up, "We don't have time for this bullshit. Daryl meant no offense and he's right, my boy's a great shot."

Glenn interjected, "Abraham, they're not lying. Carl's aim is perfect."

Rosita stood up and placed a hand on Abraham's chest, "I'll do it."

He felt like she was abandoning him, "Rosita..you know what the mission is."

"I know and that hasn't changed. But right now, our top priority is getting out of here alive. We can only do that by working together. Carl and I will get Eugene to that back office and take down these bastards until it's over."

The earnestness in her voice was compelling but he still didn't like the idea of separating himself from Eugene until the unexpected happen.

Eugene agreed with Rosita as he continued to work, "She's right Abraham. As you already know, I am not very proficient with firearms but I do trust Glenn's judgment."

He looked at the scientist and his girlfriend. As much as he didn't want to, he nodded his head then put his gaze on Rick, "If anything happens to Eugene, you're gonna be the one who loses."

Rick tipped his head back and forth believing the sergeant's words.

* * *

Neither Tyreese nor Carol could remember the last time they had been so exhausted. Frank and the rest of the team had tried to cram months of training into fourteen hours. Right after Carol changed into her pajamas; Tyreese knocked on her door and let himself in when she gave him permission.

"Hey little lady," he said to Judith as she sat in her crib playing with stuffed animals. He grabbed the chair from the desk and put near the bed where Carol sat.

"There are parts of me that I didn't even know could be sore," Carol rubbed her neck.

"Tell me about it, I haven't felt like this since my football days."

A brief silence passed and she broke it, "It's good though. We're prepared for anything."

He slowly nodded, "You don't have to tell me..but I heard you telling Serena not to let the group know about us."

"I don't want to raise their hopes.."

"Carol, you saved Rick's little girl and me. He's gonna forgive you and apologize. I can feel it."

She hoped he was right but she wouldn't allow herself to rely on his instincts in this particular situation.

When she didn't respond his eyes roamed around the room in wonderment, "This is our light at the end of the dark tunnel."

"It is. These people, they have it figured out. I can't remember ever having it this good."

"I know. I can't wait to see everyone's faces when they arrive, especially Sasha's."

His bright expression brought a little grin to her lips, "Me too."

* * *

The second Eugene finished assembling the products Serena had gotten him; he put on the safety goggles and told everyone to move to the other side of the boxcar. He flipped open Daryl's lighter and held at the tip of the basketball pump's needle. A blue flame came from the needle's tip.

"This hydrogen torch will cut through any metal including this end of the boxcar," he proudly explained before demonstrating on the penny Tara had given him. The coin quickly turned to liquid.

"Cool," Carl said in amazement.

He brought the torch to the corner end of the boxcar; it faced the opposite direction where Burton stood guard. After a few seconds he turned it off and shined the flashlight the straight and very narrow small straight slit.

"I'll be damned," Michonne commented.

Abraham proudly declared, "I told you, he's gonna save the goddamn world."

"Sorry 'bout that Rain Man line," Daryl offered an apology.

"No offense was taken," Eugene said as he continued torching.

Rick asked, "How long will this take?"

"This needle is small and breaks are necessary. What I've done will not be noticed by our captors upon quick inspection."

"Will you be done before Serena's shift ends?" Rick questioned him while sounding a little exasperated.

"Affirmative," he kept working and not once did he look back at Rick and the group.

* * *

**Author's note: **I don't believe Luke is dead because that wasn't his shoe, I've compared the photos and unless I missed something, no one from the show has confirmed it. A hydrogen torch is not hard to build, all you need is water, salt, some batteries, resealable plastic or glass containers/jars, tubes, steel wool (SOS) and the basketball pump needle or something similar.


	4. Calm Before Chaos

After breakfast, Carol and Tyreese returned to their sleeping quarters to prepare the rooms for the group. Based on what Serena told her about Abraham, Rosita and Eugene's appearance, she put a new change of clothes, pajamas and toiletries in each room. Tyreese attached mini dry erase boards to each door and wrote the name of its intended resident in black marker. Sasha's room was right next to his. He let his hand linger on the door as he looked at her name.

After a few seconds, Carol appeared next to him with Judith in her arms, "Tyreese, it's time."

Jessica entered the hall and greeted them with a warm smile.

Carol slowly handed Judith to her, "You-You already have her schedule but if we don't make it back."

"Don't say that," Jessica interrupted her, "both of you will make it."

She appreciated her optimism but choose to be realistic, "Take care of her like she was your own."

"I will. She's safe here," Jessica assured her.

Her blue eyes glistened as she graciously nodded. She grinned and kissed Judith's cheek, "Be a good girl for Jessica, ok? Love you."

Tyreese's lips touched the child's forehead, "See you later, little lady."

Together, Tyreese and Carol walked down the hall. Judith started to cry out but neither one turned around despite their instincts telling them otherwise.

* * *

It was morning; Serena put her hands in her pockets and stood still. The cool fall weather allowed her to wear a designer black leather jacket. Marcus had given to her as a birthday gift; she had only worn it a few days a year before the turn. It was one of the things she had left of him.

Her eyes admired the orange glow while her face felt its warmth. In fifteen minutes, she and her team would walk into the fire, she hoped that they'd all come through it alive. She took one last look before walking away from the burning house.

* * *

Neal finished dressing himself and exited the room. Katie stayed behind and sat on the bed hugging her knees. Every time he raped her, she went numb and afterwards, she always felt disconnected from her body. It took her some time to feel normal again or close to it.

His mother, Annette, entered the room. She was Terminus's sole broadcaster drawing in those who sought sanctuary. She bent down in front of Katie and gave her a kind smile.

"Katie dear, I was only 18 when I married Neal's father, that's not much older than you. You're so blessed to have him. He'll take care of you like no one else can," she stroked Katie's hair.

Putting on a fake smile, Katie replied, "I know I am."

"And wasn't I right when I told you things would be easier once you stopped fighting him?"

"You were… like always."

Annette embraced her. Katie held the older woman as she looked at the gun on the bedside table. It took every fiber of her being not to unload a whole clip into the Annette's head.

After the older woman left the room Burton walked in. Katie could tell by the troubled look on his face that he had heard their conversation. He never told her but she knew that he blamed himself for everything that happened to them. She never faulted him and told him every chance she could but it didn't erase his guilt. He pulled her into a hug and held back his tears.

* * *

"Five minutes until breakfast," Glenn told everyone after looking at the watch. He gazed into Maggie's eyes and kissed her.

She returned his kiss, "Good morning."

"I love you." When she didn't say anything he asked, "Maggie?"

"..I know."

He smiled, "Did you just quote Han Solo?"

"I did." Her lips pulled into a small smirk.

He kissed her again, this time with a bit more fervor.

* * *

Bob sat with his back resting against the side of the boxcar. At a time like this, when he knew that their lives were at risk, he was surprised. He didn't think of what happened to his previous groups. This family who had found him, they were different than the others. They were highly skilled, tenacious and never gave up hope. His need for alcohol was the furthest thing from his mind, the image of their impending freedom was all he could see.

Sasha sat next to him noticing the serene look on his face. Other than his name, former occupation and that he was a lone survivor of two groups, he was a mystery to her. The kiss he had given her on the tracks had caught her off-guard. She didn't dislike the feeling of his lips on hers but she still felt uncertain. Usually, she only kissed men whom she was dating, that wasn't the case with him.

"Bob?" She asked.

He gave her his full attention.

"..If we get out-"

"When we get out of this.." He corrected her.

She was almost irritated by his optimism but pressed on, "We should have a drink."

That's when he knew that Tyreese hadn't told her about his troubles with alcohol.

Confused and a little annoyed by his lack of a response she said, "Bob? You still there?"

"I'm more of a coffee man."

A sense of relief came to her as she let a grin touch her lips, "Coffee then."

* * *

On the other side of the boxcar, Rick watched Carl speak to Eugene and Rosita. He didn't take his eyes off of them until Michonne sat next to him.

"I know what you did." She looked into his blue eyes, "letting Carl cover Eugene. You didn't want him in the thick of it."

He always wondered how she knew him so well especially when it came to parenting, "He's still gonna be in danger, at least he won't be out there with us."

"Rosita seems capable," after a beat she added, "I never did thank you."

His brows furrowed.

"For giving me those shooting lessons."

"I've seen worse." He teased her while also being honest.

A smile briefly came to her full lips, "I never let Andrea teach me..I should have."

He told her, "You've done real fine for yourself."

She felt his shoulder lean against hers and instead of moving away, she remained still and looked into his eyes. Carl knew how his father helped bring her back from the brink but Rick didn't. If they made it out alive from Terminus, she would show him how grateful she was.

Rick remembered seeing her outside the prison, exhausted and wounded. Time revealed that there was more beneath her tough exterior. He felt fortunate that she allowed him and Carl to see different sides of her and proved that she was one of them. Even though he was confident in the group's chances of surviving this war, he felt comforted by the fact that Michonne would care for Carl in his absence.

* * *

Rosita moved herself next to Abraham once Carl walked over to where Rick and Michonne sat and Eugene went to the corner to tinker with the hydrogen torch. Abraham turned his head to her while she slipped her arm around his left one. She looked into his blue eyes and gave him a gracious smile. After the turn, he was the first man who respected her as a person instead of viewing and treating her like a sex object. That didn't change between them once their relationship became intimate.

Now, hours before they were set to fight for their lives, she can sense his hesitation. Protecting Eugene was his top priority, his possible redemption. She knew it wasn't easy for him to hand over those duties to her and Carl.

"We're gonna make it outta here, Abe. I know we are," she put her chin on his shoulder.

He appreciated her optimism and always thought it was, at least in part, a product of her age. The things he's seen and done before and after the turn made him lose hope until she and Eugene came along. Although he wouldn't describe his level of optimism as being as high as Rosita's, it definitely grew.

There was no denying her beauty but what surprised him was how caring and well-adjusted she was despite the world crumbling around her. Just the way men had mistreated her was reason enough to be bitter, angry or beaten down but she wasn't. People almost always underestimated how strong and resourceful she was, including him. She didn't judge him when he told her about how he had lost his wife and children, his brutal retaliation and the guilt he carried because of it. Instead of distancing herself, she embraced him and made him feel human again.

"I know we are," he answered her and accepted her kiss.

A gentle smile came to her lips; she knew it wouldn't be their last kiss while all he could manage was hope.

* * *

Tara was only a few feet from Glenn and Maggie. She knew that Rick had recognized her yet he hadn't revealed who she was to the group. The look that he had given her brought her back to that terrible day. Seeing him try to negotiate with Brian before he beheaded Hershel and then helped him destroy their home; that image would never leave her mind. Glenn had forgiven her but she felt as if she had to redeem herself when it came to Rick and Maggie. Once they made out of Terminus she would spend every moment trying to square things with both of them.

* * *

Daryl joined Rick, Michonne, and Carl and seat himself in front of the three. Carl spoke to him first.

"We're talking about Serena's safe house. It's gotta be big for her to take all of us in, right?" The boy's eyes went from Daryl to his father.

Rick answered, "She seems like a straight shooter so it probably is and her people, they have to be strong too."

"They look like it. You saw the pictures, all that gear.." Michonne said.

Daryl stated, "And organized."

Rick said, "They could help us find Beth, Tyreese.."

"And Carol." Daryl added.

"Daryl…" Rick stated with a sigh.

With obvious irritation, Daryl answered, "You're not gonna bullshit me and tell us that we were stronger without her?"

Rick told him, "No..but at least with Beth we gotta starting point. And what if we find Tyreese first?"

Daryl looked straight in his eyes, "Then we'll deal with it..she's family. I'm not leaving her out there."

Michonne spoke up, "We've all done things.." Her eyes went to Carl who nodded at her, "She deserves a shot, Rick."

He knew that Daryl wouldn't waver and that he and the group needed him. He also trusted Michonne's judgment. His eyes met Daryl's, "We'll leave out signs for her, like Maggie did for Glenn and keep an eye out as we look for Beth and Tyreese."

"All right," Daryl gave a slight tip of his head.


	5. Distract, Disrupt, Divide & Destroy

**Author's note: **For the sake of understanding this chapter, imagine that Terminus is situated like this, the north side is where Glenn and Co. arrived, east is where Rick and his crew came in, boxcar A is on the southeast side and west is where all the train tracks are. The courtyard is where everyone eats and Mary cooks on the grill. The garage is the first room where Rick and Co. ran into after confronting Alex and Gareth in the courtyard. Termites are the people of Terminus and I apologize for any grammar and spelling errors I've made.

**WARNING: **THIS WILL BE A LONG AND VERY VIOLENT CHAPTER. KEEP THAT IN MIND ALONG WITH THIS CAST LIST

Frank- Manu Bennett

Kev-Devon Sawa

Ramirez-Kevin Alejandro

Callaway-Christopher Meloni

Keith-Keith David

Sikes-Stephen Lang

Deacon-Donal Logue

Parker-Holt McCallany

Williams-Christian Kane

Kitt-Natalie Mendoza

Jinx-Kelly Hu

Lia-Katrina Law

**Termites**

Serena-Yancy Butler

Burton-Joel Courtney

Katie-Kaitlyn Dever

Annette-Old woman who broadcasts the radio message saying that Terminus is a sanctuary

Neal- Henry Ian Cusick

* * *

In less than an hour the sun would set and the residents of Terminus had no idea what was to come. Every half hour Miguel, Elaine and Henry patrolled the perimeter outside of Terminus's fences. They'd return to their post which was ten feet from boxcar A. Other than Rick and his crew's arrival and the occasional stray walker, things had been slow for the trio.

As they were about to return to their post they heard some noises in the distance.

"Sounds like.." Elaine tried to concentrate, "a woman screaming?"

Miguel listened, "And a baby. We should check it out."

"We need to tell Albert," Henry reached for his radio until Miguel knocked it way.

"Cut that shit out. Albert's tired of you making a call for every little damn noise."

Elaine chimed in, "Yeah, he said he'd take off us patrol if you kept on crying wolf."

Their heads turned in the direction of the noises.

Henry reluctantly told them, "We're not supposed to leave our post."

Annoyed, Miguel replied, "Henry, those damn boxcar kids aren't going anywhere and even if they tried, they'd have to get through ten people!"

"It's getting louder. We're gonna check it out, if we're not back in five minutes send back up.." Elaine told him as she and Miguel turned away.

Henry watched them run towards the sounds. A minute later he went after them. The woman and baby's cries became louder as he ran. Miguel and Elaine were in his sights and no more than a sixty feet head of him until they unexpectedly fell into the ground. He quickened his pace and brought the radio to his mouth.

"Albert!"

There was only dead air.

"Albert, do you hear me?! Send back up!"

Silence.

"Is anyone there?!"

He slowed down once he neared the spot where they had disappeared. His mouth fell open in absolute devastation. Elaine and Miguel had fallen into a four foot deep pit where a bed of metal stakes stood. Their impaled carcasses were motionless. All of a sudden a large spiked log swung down from behind him and went straight through his chest. The radio dropped to the ground as his lifeless body lay down next to it.

Kitt and Jinx climbed down the tree where they had launched the spiked log and approached the bodies. Jinx walked over to the bush that was behind the pit and pulled out a mini stereo. She pressed the stop button silencing Judith and Carol's pre-recorded cries.

"Now I know why they call her Li'l Asskicker," Jinx put the mini-stereo back in the duffle bag that was hidden in the bush.

Kitt turned off the signal jammer and then spoke into her two-way radio, "Patrol has been cleared."

"Copy that," Frank's voice stated from the radio.

* * *

After cautiously looking around, Katie removed the chain from Terminus's front gate and loosened the one on the inner fence. She walked into the main Terminus building where Albert stood watch. Before going to the roof, she went to the armory and slid a key into the caged door's slot. She removed the metal cutting shears that were taped to her calf. Using the shears she cut off the key's head and went to the roof's access stairs.

"See much?" She asked him as he looked over the courtyard where Mary and few others was preparing dinner.

"Naw, it's gonna be night soon and newcomers wait til' morning to walk up." He walked away heading towards the front of the building.

She remained near the south side and pointed past the train tracks, "What's that?"

He joined her and squinted his eyes, "It can't be.."

"It's Mosley the Mutt," she said eyeing the enormous helium filled cartoon dog while it floated through the air.

"Looks like someone's having a fun day," Albert said with a small laugh and then added when he saw a fire in the distance, "and a barbeque too."

When she was sure that he and no one else was looking, she made a hand signal behind her back.

From the nearby woods Frank saw her signal through his binoculars. Standing atop a bread truck, Keith was to his left. He looked to his right where Tyreese and Kev stood on an identical truck.

"Open them up." He told them.

On their separate trucks, Tyreese and Keith opened the back cargo doors by pulling up the chains that had been attached to the handles. Walkers began moving down the attached ramps and spotted the two caged live chickens that sat in a red Radio Flyer wagon. Using a toy car's remote controller, Kev began guiding the chicken wagon to Terminus. As expected, the huge herds of walkers followed the caged chickens to the front gates.

Kev leaned over to Tyreese as he guided the wagon, "We went on a run and found this mansion with RC cars. The owner was a huge collector. You should have seen the shit these guys gave me for taking them with us. Who's the nerd now?"

Keith shook his head as Frank said, "You're a still a nerd, just a useful one."

"I'm the same nerd who made the jammers."

"Like I said, you're useful."

From the roof, Albert and Katie continued to watch the fire and Mosley until they heard a shriek from below followed by a male voice yelling out, "ROAMERS!"

The pair ran over to side of the building and saw walkers entering Terminus. The horde of roamers attacked members while others on the ground began shooting at the intruders.

"Holy shit!" Albert hollered out as he and Katie began shooting the walkers from their position.

She reached into her coat pocket and turned on the radio jammer as she continued to shoot at the walkers.

Albert told her to contact Gareth on his radio. When she told him that there was no response, he urged her to take his keys and unlock the armory beneath them. Those who came to his assistance would be sufficiently armed instead of just having their usual gun and knife. Taking the radio with her, she followed his instructions until she got to the bottom of the stairs; she peeked through the small space between the door and its frame. Once the coast was clear, she stepped out and hid in the closet where she had stashed two pistols earlier in the day. She removed the batteries from the radio and put them in her other pocket.

Through the crack in the door, she saw a couple of Termites attempt to open the armory's caged door before going up the stairs to help Albert. She came out, locked the door behind them leaving the key in the slot the same way she had done with the armory's door. The surrounding chaos let her jam the other entrance doors the same exact way. She left the building unnoticed as she headed towards the broadcasting building.

* * *

**Two minutes earlier…**

Burton stood guard on the southwest building next to the train tracks. He made sure that none of the other rooftop guards were watching him. Just as he finished hiding the radio jammer near a ventilation shaft he heard the roof's access door swing open.

"Hey B, where's Charlie?" Derek asked him.

"He went to get an early start on dinner."

Derek nodded and looked at the tracks, "Anything?"

Shaking his head Burton told him, "Not even a squirrel."

"Too bad."

Burton replied, "Ya know, I never did thank you..for finding Katie and me and bringing us here."

He shrugged, "You two needed the help and Gareth tells us to recruit more people when we can."

"Still..I'm gonna return the favor one of these days."

"Don't worry about it."

Screams followed by gunshots rang out from the front gates. Derek immediately turned in the direction of the shots and brought the radio to his mouth, "Albert, what's happening?"

He received no response.

"Albert?"

Silence.

He adjusted the frequencies trying to reach the others and received the same response. His eyes went over to where boxcar A was located and then the courtyard. He saw half the guards from area A run towards the front of Terminus. All of the courtyard guards kept their backs to him as they actively shot downward.

"Something's up, I'm checkin' it out!" He attached the radio to his belt.

Burton quickly reached into his jacket pocket with one hand while putting an arm over him, "Derek wait.."

"B, I don't have time-.." His words cut off by Burton's knife in his lung.

The teenager used his arm to pull him closer to his body. From a distance it seemed as if both men were in a friendly and private conversation. He looked into the older man's eyes as he spoke.

"You brought us to straight Hell...I'm just returning the favor," he stabbed Derek right through the heart.

None of the other roof guards noticed as he pushed Derek's corpse off the roof and watched it land on the tracks.

Burton whistled towards the tracks and within seconds Ramirez, Williams, Deacon, Sikes and Parker came out the train car they were hiding in. The teenager ran down the roof's access stairs as fast as he could. He entered the sleeping quarters where he saw the other Termites load their guns.

"Burton what's going on?!" A woman asked him.

He lied to them as he held up the two-way radio, "Roamers are at the front fences and on A. Gareth wants half of you to come with me to A while the rest heads to the courtyard. Got it?"

They nodded and half of them followed him towards A.

* * *

Once the walkers invaded the front fences, half the guards on A abandoned their posts only leaving four men and one woman on watch.

Using a gap between the sliding door and wall, Rosita watched the guard on the steel oning above their boxcar.

Lia sat in the same tree where Carol had spotted Rick and everyone surrender their weapons. She looked through the sniper rifle's scope and aimed at the guard closest to boxcar A. A slow exhale left her lips when she pulled the trigger and watched the bullet enter his head. She climbed down the tree and ran in the direction of A

"He's down!" Rosita told them and immediately they busted down the wall that Eugene had torched. Carl, Eugene and Rosita took a right into the building while the rest of the group took a left heading towards the front.

The two guards on the steel building were shocked to see Rick and company charging towards them. Before they could even aim their guns Rick and Daryl shot them down. Abraham and Sasha shot two guards off another roof. Just then, Burton and a dozen people came onto A. The teenager stepped back and shot two people in the back of their heads with his pistols. He and Rick's group unleashed a barrage of bullets into their enemies. Their lifeless bodies hit the ground as Burton, Rick and their crew kept moving forward into the building and away from area A. Burton told Rick that he was getting his sister and wished him luck before running off. Seconds later, Kitt and Jinx joined them; they split into groups and headed to their designated kill zones.

* * *

Serena entered the broadcasting building where Gareth and a dozen members worked on new signs. With a polite grin she approached the leader and handed him his gun.

"All clean," she told him.

"Thanks Serena, I've meaning to ask you.. where does a kindergarten teacher learn how to clean guns?" He holstered the weapon.

"All I have is time now..might as well learn something useful."

Screaming and gunshots came from outside the building, Gareth immediately picked up his radio, "Albert, what's going on?"

When he received dead silence he spoke into the radio again with no success. Katie came running into the room looking terrified.

"Roamers, they're coming through the front gates!" She told them.

"How about Albert?" Gareth urgently asked.

"He and a couple others are on the main building trying to hold back the herd."

Gareth turned to everyone, "This half back up Albert, go to the armory first and the rest of you go to the courtyard now! Annette, keep broadcasting."

Neal said to Gareth, "I'm not leaving my mother."

"I get it; you and Katie keep her safe. I have to protect my mother too." Gareth told him.

"I'll go with you," Serena nodded.

Everyone removed their weapons as they quickly left the room. Neal walked over to his mother. Katie shut the door and locked it. The terror on her face turned to coldness as she shot Annette's microphone and radio. She aimed her guns at the mother and son.

Neal pieced it together, "You little bitch..you don't know what you've done."

Her dark eyes glared at him yet her voice slightly shook, "It's no worse than what you do to me every morning and night."

Annette tried to reason with her, "Katie dear-"

She shot at the old woman's feet cutting off her sentence, "Every single thing out of your mouth is a lie. At least most of Georgia won't fall for it anymore. Now, both of you put down your goddamn guns."

Neal looked at her with disgust as he and his mother obliged.

Keeping her eyes on him she asked, "This is how I felt when I watched you cut off Burton's leg."

An anguished scream came from him when she shot his mother in the heart.

Without flinching she unloaded two bullets into his crotch and stared at him while he fell to his knees in utter agony.

"Now you know how I felt the first time you put your slimy hands on me."

There wasn't an ounce of hesitation in her as she unloaded the rest of the clip into his head.

* * *

Carol and Callaway waited for Frank to confirm that Terminus's perimeter patrol had been killed.

"You know what to do." Callaway told her.

"Get the keys from Mary. Then you and Lia will cover me as we get to that cargo container." Carol nodded.

"That's right; we'll squash any Termites that try to get in our way." He said with a smirk.

Frank's voice came from the radio. He told them that they were clear and they were going radio silent because of the jammers. The moment the herds of walkers flooded Terminus, Callaway and Carol climbed over the fence that was adjacent to the courtyard. They entered through outdoor makeshift kitchen using it as cover while the people of Terminus fought off the packs of walkers. The pair shot at Termites and walkers clearing a path for Carol to get to the grill where Mary stood.

Carol's last bullet went into Mary's right hand causing the Termite to scream and drop her handgun. She futilely tried to punch Carol but missed and had the same hand grabbed then twisted it behind her back. With her left elbow Carol struck Mary in back of the neck before slamming her head down to the grill. Mary loudly wailed as her face sizzled against the grill's metal rack. Carol silenced her by grabbing the barbeque fork and ramming it through the woman's neck. She snatched the keys off her belt and saw bodies drop to the ground on both sides of her. Sikes, Deacon and Parker were on the south and east side buildings' roofs and whistled catching her attention. They signaled her to go with Callaway as they gunned down walkers and Termites in the courtyard.

She and Callaway dodged bullets while going back through the makeshift kitchen and charged in the direction of A. They ran past the empty boxcar A with its busted down wall and kept moving while Lia climbed over the fence.

Williams stood atop of A's building shooting down any stray Termites who dared to come into his range or tried to take down the trio.

Carol unlocked the container that held people, she and Callaway opened it together. Those inside already knew of their plans thanks to Burton's secret notes.

"Hey, it's you!" A young blond man said to Carol the moment he stepped out of the shipping container.

"Sam?!" She remembered him from the supply run when Rick had banished her from the prison.

He took off Rick's watch and handed it to her, "Tell that Rick guy, thanks! OK?"

She accepted the watch and urged him to run with the rest of crowd. They followed her, Callaway and Lia's lead without question. Carol unlocked the warehouse that held the Termites' cars, she handed Sam and two other captives keys and directed each group to specific cars.

"Inside each one is a map to a safe house with supplies that should last you all a year. Don't make any stops. If you run into a herd just use one of the marked off routes on the map. You got that?" Carol told them.

"Yeah, are you guys coming?" Sam asked her as he quickly got into the car's driver seat.

Shaking her head she answered and hit the car door with her hand, "We have to finish up here, now go!"

After all three cars drove out of the warehouse and off Terminus, Carol, Callaway and Lia threw grenades under the remaining cars, closed the doors and ran. The force of the blasts caused them to hit the ground.

* * *

Ramirez stood on the southwest building's roof, next to the tracks and gave a hand signal to Tyreese and Kev. They drove up to the west side of Terminus's main building. Like Williams, he shot any Termites who wondered into his designated kill zone.

Tyreese and Kev stood on top of their Humvee and aimed their grenade launchers at the main building's roof and fired. Seconds later, those on the roof were blown to bits while Albert fell off and landed on top of a herd of walkers. They tore him apart devouring every piece they could grab.

Frank and Keith covered the north side of Terminus gunning down the cowardly Termites who tried to foolishly escape through the front gates along with any walkers who approached their Humvee. Using a grenade launcher, Keith shot two explosives at the fuel tanks when he saw two Termites making a run for it. The blasts took down part of the gates along with blowing the Termites to pieces. Their burnt remains scattered across the affected area as flames roared from where the tanks once stood.

* * *

Luckily, Carl, Rosita and Eugene entered the building without being noticed because of the ensuing chaos. Carl pulled down the shade covering office's observation window once they entered the room. The three of them pulled up one of the office's large desks, placed it on top of another desk and then tipped it over blocking the same observation window with its desktop. Eugene got into inside the closet. Rosita placed the blue duffle of weapons on a filing cabinet by the door. From their position they were closest to Sasha, Bob and Kitt's kill zone. Together, they shot at those who were intent on either escaping or attacking their friends.

"I'm out of ammo!" Rosita said as she looked through the blue duffle bag.

All of a sudden, a woman wearing Daryl's poncho ran towards them removing a clip from her jean pocket. Carl shot at her not realizing that he was out of bullets.

"Shit!" He yelled out as he opened the desk drawer to his right. Serena had stored another pistol and magazine clip earlier that morning. By the time he loaded the pistol and set his sights on the woman, he saw an arrow go straight through her eye. He looked up at Rosita and saw her load another arrow in the bow's rest.

"Carl keep on shooting… and watch your mouth!" She kept her eyes straight ahead and shot another Termite in the chest.

He nodded before shooting a male Termite in the shoulder then head.

* * *

Rick, Michonne, Daryl and Abraham walked into the garage where fleeing Termites were. Both sides found themselves in a brief shootout. Due to the herd of walkers in the courtyard the Termites were at a disadvantage with less ammo on their side.

Daryl dispatched two enemies with his last bullets and Abraham covered him as he went for his crossbow. An arrow to the stomach stopped one Termite in his path. Abraham's bullet to the chest finished him off. The former sergeant allowed Daryl to reload by taking down on another Termite using only his knife. He then managed to use the man's momentum against him by pulling him into a chokehold and snapping his neck. Another one of Daryl's arrows flew past Abraham's head and right into the eye of a blond man.

Michonne realized that her pistol was out of bullets just as a gray haired male Termite loaded a clip into his. Without a second thought, she threw the empty pistol at his face causing his head to kick back and loosen his grip on the gun. She quickly punched his throat and kicked his crotch. Distracted by his pain, he was unable to stop her when she cut off his dominant hand with her katana. When his hand and gun landed the floor she yelled out Rick's name and kicked the gun back to the former sheriff. She impaled his heart and shoved his carcass off her sword.

Rick was about to reload his pistol when Michonne yelled his name and kicked a Desert Eagle to him. After swiftly getting down on one knee, he snatched up the pistol and shot two bullets into a male Termite who was headed for Daryl. The Dixon brother was busy smashing a woman's skull with the head of his crossbow to notice. Rick then unloaded a round into a woman who got too close to Michonne as she severed a Latino man's arm from his torso.

"Down!" Rick shouted at Abraham.

Abraham elbowed his attacker in the midsection followed by a hard stomp to the foot breaking the cretin's chokehold. He ducked allowing Rick to shoot the Termite in the lung and neck.

Another man came charging out of a side door wielding a small sword. While still on one knee, Rick turned and shot the man's stomach then both thighs. As he cried out in agony he fell forward but caught himself by putting his free hand on the ground and groaned at pressure of his entire body weight on that one hand. It was a short lived save. Out of bullets, Rick grabbed the man's sword wielding hand and rammed the blade through the side of his head.

* * *

In the southwest building, Glenn, Maggie, Tara and Jinx fought off escaping Termites.

A sharp groan left Glenn's mouth when his head and body were slammed down on the hard floor. The large man wrapped his thick hands around Glenn's neck. Almost simultaneously, Glenn plucked the brute's right hand away by clawing his thumb off his neck and delivering a hard palm strike to the chest. As he turned away using his hips, he hit his right knee against the man's stomach before launching a hard kick to the son of a bitch's chin with his left foot. When the thug fell back Glenn grabbed the fire extinguisher off the floor and crushed his face in with it. He looked up and saw a tall woman about to behead a standing Tara from behind prompting him to scream her name.

Tara ducked into a squat avoiding the fatal blow. As she turned into the woman she brought her blade right up in between the female's leg. The pain caused the bitch to drop her machete right into Tara's free hand. Tara drove the machete through the woman's chin and head.

A man quickly caught Maggie in a bear hug, trapping her arms against her body and lifted her in the air. She spat saliva in his face and repeatedly kneed him in the groin until he let her go. He fell to his knees in utter agony. Using her right fingers she jabbed him in the eyes before grabbing his head and bashed her knee into his face. He landed flat on the ground on his back. She grabbed the sword by his hand and drove it into his throat.

A cowardly male Termite witnessed what they were capable of and tried to run past them. Maggie was about to give chase until Jinx held up her hand and spoke.

"I got it." She removed the large hunting knife from her belt and threw it directly it into the running man's heart.

* * *

Those who managed to avoid or survive Rosita's arrows and Carl's bullets had to face Sasha, Bob and Kitt in the southeast building.

After knocking the knife of her attacker's hand, Sasha blocked his punch but he managed to grab a fistful of her hair and tried to pull her forward into his knee. With her left arm she blocked his blow and struck him in the crotch with her other hand. He lost his grip due to her strike and fell to his knees. She repeatedly gave him hard knees to the face then removed the blade from her ankle holster. Grabbing him by the hair she brought his head toward her and jammed the knife through his right eye socket.

The male Termite was able to give Bob hard punches to his face and midsection. With his arms on Bob's neck he shoved him against the wall. Bob made sure to turn his face to the side and laid his arms flat against the hard surface. Before the brute could react, Bob dropped his right shoulder, used his left arm to remove the bastard's arms and hands from him. Using his right elbow, Bob struck the man in the face disorienting him then grabbed his head and slammed his knee with it. When the Termite fell flat on the floor Bob stomped on his head.

In the same hallway, Kitt ran after two men with a hunting knife in her hand. She saw a two foot tall crate and used it to launch herself onto the man to her left. In swift fashion, she got her arms around his head and wrapped her legs around the other man's neck. Within seconds she killed both men by slitting one's throat and snapping the other's neck between her legs, their bodies broke her fall.

* * *

Rick used his right forearm to block the bastard's attempted stab to his neck and punched him with his left hand. Michonne punched the same man in the face and kicked the side of his shin allowing Rick to knee the cretin's forearm causing him to drop the knife. He grabbed the man by the back of his jacket's collar and jean's waistband. In one swift movement, he drove the man's head through a side door's glass window almost shattering it to pieces. With his right fingers, Rick gripped the man's hair and threw his head down. The window's jagged bottom edge penetrated the Termite's neck.

Using Michonne's sword, Daryl beheaded a male Termite while Abraham stomped on another's neck. Daryl called out Michonne's name throwing her the katana and warning them of the oncoming pack of courtyard walkers. The four of them headed for the exit leaving a Termite buffet for the herd.

* * *

As Serena and Gareth walked through the building they came to windows that overlooked the courtyard. They both shot at walkers until they emptied their clips. Gareth didn't see any of shots land. He stared down at the grill in absolute horror. His mother, Mary, was faced towards him with dead open eyes. Half her face was burnt and a barbeque fork was embedded in her neck. His eyes widen once he saw Serena's team on the roof shooting down the people of Terminus in the courtyard.

"We're being attacked; we have to get down there!" He cried out.

Serena put an arm his shoulder and pulled him closer to her, "We need to go to the safe house. Come on!"

She quickly guided him down the hallway and made sure that no one else was around when she slammed him face first into a wall then threw him into a room. One hard kick from her closed the door shut as he got off the floor and touched his broken nose.

"You..you're behind this?" He asked her not hiding the sadness, anger and disbelief on his bloodied face.

The concern that was once on her face turned into slight smugness, "I can't take all the credit. Sorry to break it to you, but not everyone was a true believer."

He reached for his gun and knife, the latter was missing from his holster while his gun had no more bullets.

"Looking for these?" She held up the clip and knife that she had taken from when he saw Mary on the grill.

Keeping her eyes on him, she threw the knife and clip full of blanks out the window towards the flat roof where Parker picked them up.

"Why?" He asked her.

Her piercing eyes looked straight into his and she held his gaze as she put on her wedding band, "Because Marcus and Abbey Callaway can't."

He recognized the ring; it was identical to Marcus's. A stunned look came to his face.

"Although he died..the moment you killed Abbey right before his eyes. I bet little Trevor and Melanie would be so happy to see how you are now," she said mentioning his deceased children.

"Shut up."

"I mean, you went from running a hipster thrift shop to being some cannibal's little bitch, they must be so proud of their daddy."

"I should have handed Abbey off to Neal."

She ran towards him and took a jab to the chin but quickly backed away.

"Albert showed me a few me moves," he smugly told her as he tried to punch her again only to have his fist caught by her.

A smirk came to her lips, "I know..who do ya think taught him?" With her free hand she gave him a hard punch to his solar plexus knocking the wind out of him and delivered a sharp front kick to his already broken nose. He cried out and fell to the floor.

She stood over him, "And since we're being honest here, I was a teacher..at Quantico."

* * *

"Caaarl?!" Rick yelled out when he and his crew came to the back office where Rosita, Carl and Eugene were.

"Dad!" Carl hugged his father.

Glenn shouted, "We need to get Sasha and Bob!"

Katie and Burton came running in and together, they all headed towards the southeast building killing walkers and any stray Termites along the way.

* * *

Serena's bottom lip was bleeding but she had managed to break Gareth's right arm, a few ribs, some of his fingers and bruised his right eye. A grenade that a male Termite had thrown went through their room's window. He was gunned down by Parker who then ran away like hell.

The bomb landed between Serena and Gareth. They both ran from the explosive as fast as they could but were still thrown across room because of the blast.

* * *

Rick and his crew came across a dozen armed Termites and were out of ammo. They heard screaming voices telling them to get down; they hit the ground and watched bullets tear apart the Termites bodies. When they stood back up they saw Callaway and Carol holding AK-47s. Daryl and the rest of them barely recognized her with the body armor, helmet and soot on her face. He felt a mix of shock, joy and relief. Rick stood there stunned to see her as a part of Serena's rescue team.

Carol's eyes filled with captive tears as she nodded at Daryl and Rick.

"Come on!" Callaway motioned with his arm for them to follow he and Carol, they all obliged.

* * *

Tyreese shot down any Termite or walker who got in his way as he ran to the southeast building. Bob and Kitt were busy fighting two men to notice the building's back door opening. The moment Tyreese entered the rear exit Sasha turned around. It took her a moment to recognize him but when she did her shocked looked turned into elation. He smiled and began running towards her. Then felt his heart sink the second he saw a wounded but living Termite sit up and aim his gun at an unaware Sasha.

She saw the terrified look on her brother's face, turned and jumped out of the gunman's view. The bastard was able to unload one bullet before Rick came through the front door and released a full clip into the brute's head. Abraham shot up Bob and Kitt's attackers.

"Tyyyy!" Sasha cried out when she saw his body lay flat on the floor and ran to him.

* * *

**Author's note: **Thank you all so much for reading this chapter! You have real patience and I admire that in people. I put a lot into this one because I felt like the battle between these two groups needed to be shown. I'd really love to know how feel so if you have the time, please review or if you haven't already, follow or put this under your favorites. I'm not a mind reader so I have no idea how you feel about this story until you do one of those things that I listed above. Again, thank you so much for reading and being so supportive. Words cannot express how much I appreciate the time that you give this story.


	6. Breathe

**Author's note: **I apologize for the delay; this is a double chapter. It's very long so if you have things to do get them out of way first before reading. Thanks!

**CAST LIST:****  
**

Frank- Manu Bennett

Kev-Devon Sawa

Ramirez-Kevin Alejandro

Mike Callaway-Christopher Meloni

Keith Hollins-Keith David

Sikes-Stephen Lang

Deacon-Donal Logue

Parker-Holt Mcallany

Williams-Christian Kane

Kitt-Natalie Mendoza

Jinx-Kelly Hu

Lia-Katrina Law

Dr. Annie Lane-Jane Seymour

Avery-Regina King

Braxton-Harold Perrineau

Dr. Isabella Ramirez-Alana De La Garza

Dr. Leo Williams-Jeremy Sisto

Dr. Burke-David Morse

Serena-Yancy Butler

Burton-Joel Courtney

Katie-Kaitlyn Dever

Jackson-Patton Oswalt

Jessica-Diane Neal

* * *

Tears filled Sasha's eyes; she felt her heart stop and kneeled down next to her brother. The bullet had struck his neck; it was one of few areas that the body armor didn't protect. Tyreese's eyes were barely open; his hand briefly touched her cheek before falling limp.

She repeatedly tapped his face, "Ty, stay with me!"

Bob and everyone else came rushing over; they all had the same look of shock and sorrow. He felt Tyreese's neck.

"It's weak but he still has a pulse!" He looked into Sasha's glistening eyes.

Callaway helped Bob lift an unconscious Tyreese off the ground. Katie and Burton came out of a side room with a stretcher. They placed him on it and all of them ran for the exit while pushing Tyreese.

* * *

Serena had landed behind an office desk and from her position on the floor; she could see Gareth's unconscious body. The left side of her temple throbbed; she touched it and saw blood on her fingers. Despite the ache she felt, she tried to get up but paused when she saw the door open and five sets of feet walk in. She slowly crawled away from the desk while fighting off her disorientation. The male Termites helped Gareth onto his feet. One of them tried to approach Serena, she removed her gun from her ankle holster and demanded they let go of their leader. When he went for his knife she shot him to death. The remaining unarmed Termites quickly left the room with Gareth in their arms. Seconds later, she heard two more gunshots and stood aiming her weapon at the open door.

Frank walked in holding an AK-47, "It's me! I got another one but they took Gareth."

"I..I need to get to him." She felt him hold her face and examined her head wound.

"We need to get outta here."

She cried out feeling the tears fall down her face, "Nooo! He needs to pay!"

"And he will, but right now we have to leave. Do you feel ill? Can you walk?"

Even though she didn't want to, she nodded and knew he was right, "Yeah, I can."

* * *

Moments before Rick and everyone exited building A with an injured Tyreese; Williams stood atop of the southeast building and managed to kill another one of Gareth's followers. He was out of bullets and furiously watched the two men hold Gareth as they ran southward. As he rappelled down the building, Lia threw a grenade next to boxcar A and turned away as it torn down the chain link fence. Sikes and the rest of Serena's team along with Rick's came onto A.

"I already set off the flare, Dr. Lane and Tai are coming," Sikes told everyone.

Seconds later, an ambulance and two Humvees drove up to the west side. In their separated vehicles, Keith and Kev drove the Humvees straight through the fences clearing the way for the ambulance. Callaway and Bob opened the ambulance's back doors where Dr. Annie Lane waited. They loaded Tyreese into the bus. Sasha entered the vehicle never letting go of her brother's hand. Jinx and Kitt ran to the front of the ambulance. Their baby sister, Tai, got out of the driver's seat and helped Dr. Lane with Tyreese. Rick's crew shot at the approaching walkers.

Frank and Serena appeared behind and the former gave out orders.

"Keith and Kev, you two cover the ambulance and clear a path! The rest of you, if you can't run get into the Humvees.. that includes you Bob!"

"It's only a flesh wound!" He answered referring to the bleeding wound on his right outer thigh.

"That wasn't a question. Everyone who's gonna be on foot with us, grab a gun from the Humvees now!"

With a sprained ankle, Williams pushed Bob into the Hummer, "C'mon, we ain't got time to waste."

Serena told Katie and Burton as she nudged them towards the armored vehicle, "Get inside, no arguments!"

The teenagers nodded and entered the automobile while the others removed guns from its rear. Sikes got into Keith's vehicle while Ramirez, Parker, Deacon, and Lia went into Kev's Humvee.

"I'm not leaving my Dad!" Carl told Serena when she tried to nudge him into the vehicle.

"He's staying with me!" Rick told her.

"Fine! Callaway get in!" Serena told her brother-in-law and watched him obey.

Once the affected parties got into the vehicles, Frank urgently slapped Humvees with his gloved hands, "Go!"

* * *

"This way!" Serena told the rest of them and guided them to the blown down fences of A.

She and Frank guided them through a path that was lined with wooden spiked barriers; they were identical to the ones that were at the prison. Numerous walkers were already caught on the spikes but those that managed to bypass them were shot down. Ten minutes later, they arrived on Kenmore Street. Frank spoke into his radio as they continued to run and shoot every approaching walkers.

"Avery, we're coming your way!"

"We're ready," a female voice answered.

They came upon a mansion with a brick wall and iron gates where an armed black woman wearing body armor stood. She opened the gates and spoke to Frank as they led everyone to the large black Mercedes Sprinter.

She told him, "We didn't turn on the stereos until we heard the gunfire."

"Good, how many walkers?" Frank asked her.

"Not as much but that's because of the pits we dug earlier in the week...it's still early."

"All right, everyone get in!" He told them.

Serena was the first one to enter followed by Rick and his crew; Frank was the last one to board. She spoke to everyone as the driver exited the property.

"Everyone, this is Avery and her brother, Braxton," she pointed to the black woman in the front passenger seat and the driver.

They briefly exchanged pleasantries as they took their seats. Everyone in Rick's group looked at their surroundings in amazement. The cargo van had been customized into a luxurious motorhome, including the driver and front passenger; it had a seating capacity of eighteen. Its mahogany floors, matching trim, roomy black leather seats, panoramic tinted windows and spacious interior was inviting and intimate. On the driver and passenger's sides were two dinette areas, each with its own mahogany table and four leather chairs. Holes were in each corner of the dinette table acting as cup/beverage holders. Much like an airliner there were overhead storage compartments while each seat had its own lighting and air conditioning adjustments. On each seat was a fully packed insulated lunch box. A foot wide aisle led to each dinette area along with the bathroom and kitchenette (sans oven) in the rear of the vehicle.

Serena spoke, "Back there is the bathroom and kitchen. You all have your own lunch bags, if you're still hungry there's more food in the fridge and cabinets. The trash is under the kitchen and bathroom sinks. There are first aid kits in the bathroom, if you need any help just ask Frank or me. You can load your weapons up here and if you need to rest, your seats do recline."

"What about that pretty boy and those sickos?" Abraham asked her. He, Rosita, Eugene and Tara sat in the dinette located in the rear area on the passenger's side.

"They're not going to try anything, this is an armored RV. And he has bigger problems to deal with," she grinned thinking of how she burned down his safe house that morning.

Frank spoke from his seat, "We're in contact with the others, Tyreese, Sasha and Bob are safe. They'll get to the safe house far sooner than we will."

Serena added, "They're in good hands, our medical staff is the best."

She sat down in the dinette directly behind the front passenger seat. Frank was to her left while Carol and Daryl sat across from them. He began tending to her head wounds. Everyone took turns washing up either in the bathroom or kitchen sink. Frank, Carol, Eugene and Rosita were the only ones without any cuts, scrapes or wounds to mend.

"Hey Pookie," Carol said with a grin to Daryl.

"You look like you stepped out of a damn video game," there was a hint of amusement on his face and in his tone.

Taking off her helmet she answered, "I could do worse."

He unzipped the lunch bag, "How'd you find these people?"

"Serena found me..I saw Gareth force you, Rick and everyone else in the boxcar."

"And you were with Tyreese?"

"Not when it happened but yeah, we found each other after the prison."

After a beat he said, "Nine lives."

"Pretty much."

They both knew that there was more to say but couldn't with Frank and Serena in front of them.

* * *

As Carl waited for Michonne and Rick to return to their dinette, he tinkered with the various buttons and adjustments around him. His eyes went to the flat screen television attached to the roof above his father's seat. It was folded flat against the roof.

Serena saw the curiosity in the boy's eyes, "I could put in a movie if you want?"

"No, it's OK."

"Why aren't you eating your dinner?"

"I'm waiting for my Dad and Michonne to come back," he took off his hat and placed it on the empty seat in front of him.

"Did you wash up?"

"Yes..thanks for helping us." He smiled at her.

She nodded and drank from her water bottle.

Once Michonne sat down next to Carl and Rick took his seat in front of her, they all opened their insulated lunch boxes. It had been days since they had a full meal and the powdered milk they had at Terminus wasn't enough. Their eyes widen the second they saw the contents. They unpacked them onto the table and placed the bottled water into the table's cup holders.

For the main dishes, there were two types of chicken sandwiches and both on honey wheat bread. One was Italian breaded chicken breast topped with tomato and lettuce while the other was chicken sausage on a submarine roll. A small plastic container held various topping vegetables and mini zipper storage bags containing condiments. Their side dishes were a quarter gallon size storage bag filled with potato chips, a red apple, one peach and a sandwich bag full of peanut butter cookies. Napkins were in the box's outer pockets.

Michonne quickly took Carl's cookies once she saw him remove the tomato from his sandwich.

"Hey! Give those back!" He protested reaching for them but missed.

"Boy, these are good people who spent time making that sandwich. You better eat those tomatoes or I'll give you a haircut with my katana."

He looked to his father for support.

"You heard her," Rick told his son.

She gave Rick a gracious nod and Carl a stern look.

Sighing, he put the tomato back in and took a bite of the sandwich. She didn't give him the cookies until he swallowed the bite.

Rick grinned before biting into the sausage sub. A light moan came from him; he savored its juiciness and flavorful spices. It made him think of the spaghetti dinner they all had at the CDC.

Carol watched them in amusement, she knew the trio had a bond but now they seemed like a family.

"When did that happen?" She asked Daryl.

He simply shrugged; having a mouthful of chips and chicken prevented him from speaking.

Rosita groaned once she bit into the soft peanut butter cookie, "These are so good!"

"I can't remember the last time I had fresh cookies. Everything has been so stale," Tara commented.

Eugene was oddly quiet which concerned Rosita.

"Are you OK?" She asked him.

"Yes, these cookies..they just taste like my Momma's," he told them while keeping his eyes on his food.

After swallowing a mouthful of the breaded chicken sandwich, Abraham joked, "These people can be cannibals for all I care; at least they're giving us one hell of a last meal."

Maggie and Glenn were alone in the dinette behind Rick and Michonne's. She looked at the peach with wistful eyes before taking a bite. Glenn finished the sausage roll.

"What is it?" He asked her as he wiped relish off his bottom lip.

"These people, they have chickens, fruit..they have to be on a farm."

He nodded and knew that she was longing for her childhood home along with Beth and Hershel. His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She kissed his cheek before feeding him a cookie.

* * *

Sasha never once let go of Tyreese's hand during the drive. Even though he never flat lined during the trip, she wouldn't allow herself to be hopeful. She would rest easy when Tyreese woke up, until then she continued to keep her eyes on him.

The moment they arrived they entered a basement which led into a hospital. Over a dozen staffers were present and dressed in scrubs. When they neared a room with large observation windows, a Latina woman approached Sasha.

"Sasha, "I'm Dr. Isabella Ramirez. We need you to wait out here, Tyreese needs surgery and the operating room is sterilized, we can't let you in."

She reluctantly let go of her brother's hand and watched him being wheeled into the operating room where a half dozen people waited.

"I can donate blood," she told Dr. Ramirez.

Dr. Ramirez held up her hand, "That's very generous but we have plenty. You can sit right here and watch but I have to examine you…it'll just be a few questions."

Sasha fixed her stare on Tyreese while answering Dr. Ramirez's questions and breathed when a stethoscope was held against her back and chest. She thanked the doctor when she bandaged the small gash on her forehead.

"I'll give you a moment," she told Sasha before walking over to Tai and her sisters.

Sasha closed her eyes and for the first time since the outbreak, she prayed. Even before everything unraveled, she considered herself to be a good Christian but she always felt that Tyreese was more devout. Right when walkers took over, she saw the devastation that followed and how some of the living revealed their true monstrous colors. Her faith was lost once she saw good people die in unspeakable and gruesome ways. She couldn't believe in a god who would allow such atrocious acts to happen to the innocent. Now, she didn't know where else to turn to. All she knew was that she had to do something for her brother and since she wasn't a doctor, this was the next best thing.

About fifteen minutes later Bob and everyone else in the Humvees arrived. Bob sat on the bed behind where Sasha sat.

"Have you eaten anything?" Dr. Ramirez asked her.

She opened her eyes, "I can't eat right now."

Tai walked up and placed an insulated lunch box on the bench where Sasha sat. She touched her shoulder before tending to the injured.

"You need to. I'm going to check on Bob," Dr. Ramirez offered her a small grin and walked away.

He asked Dr. Ramirez how Tyreese was doing as she examined him and stitched up the flesh wound on his outer thigh. She told him and then left to get him crutches. Once she was out of his sight, he hobbled over to Sasha and sat next to her. Words failed to come to him. He gripped her hand but kept his eyes on Tyreese. His lips fought off a grin when he felt her squeeze his hand.

* * *

Glenn put Carl's hat on the table and took the empty seat next to Rick. He knew that he recognized Tara.

"I already knew about Tara and the Governor, she told me.." He said to Rick.

He looked at him, "Hershel?"

"Yes and she had no idea. She lost her family that day, her niece and sister."

"She attacked us. We lost our home, Hershel..everything we fought for. "

"Rick..he didn't even tell them his real name. She kept on calling him Brian as she told me everything. He lied about us."

Rick sighed; he knew how deceptive and manipulative the Governor was. He had good people like Andrea, Sasha, Tyreese and all the people of Woodbury fooled. However, the image of Hershel being beheaded by him as his army did nothing; it would forever be burned into his mind.

Glenn could see and sense his hesitation, "After we got out of the prison, we surrounded by walkers. I passed out, she saved me. Then she helped me find Maggie."

"She's OK with Tara?"

"She doesn't know.."

"Shit Glenn.."

"I know.." He briefly hung his head.

"I won't tell her."

"Thanks. So?"

He believed Glenn but he still had his doubts.

"She's one of us," He assured him.

"As long as she respects us and works hard.. she'll be fine."

He nodded and changed the subject, "What did Serena tell you?"

"Not much. Her people already know about Beth, they're gonna help us find her."

"Good..they have the resources..look at this thing. This is better than the prison," his eyes roamed around the vehicle.

"I know..and the food? It was fresh."

"Maggie thinks they're on a farm."

"Makes sense."

Just then, Serena announced that they had arrived. Glenn returned back to his seat while Rick woke Michonne and Carl up.

He turned his attention to the windshield and saw the headlights shine on a street sign that read, "Dead End". Behind the sign was an empty lot of land with overgrown grass surrounded by twenty foot tall unkempt hedges. Their vehicle made a slow right turn and the wall of hedges opened inward, two armed white men appeared on both sides of the opening and waved them in. They drove up to an enormous old mausoleum, its doors opened and they drove into the darkness of the tomb.

"Where are we?" Carl asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

"Just wait and stay in your seats," Serena told him.

They began a slow descent into the earth.

"Woow." Carl said once they settled into a gigantic stone room filled with a variety of vehicles.

There was an aisle in between the vehicles; it led to wide steel elevator doors. The doors opened revealing Jackson Callaway. He walked towards them as they stepped off the Sprinter.

"Hello everyone, I'm Jackson Callaway and I'd love to welcome you to the Callaway compound. I know, I know. It's what the residents here call it. Anyway, I know that all of you have had a long day, so I'll try to be brief. After we get you checked out at the infirmary, I'll show you to your rooms. Follow me."

They all walked behind him and then into the large elevator.

"Is this some kind of bunker?" Abraham asked him.

"Not exactly. I'll tell you more after you guys are checked out. Here's our stop."

The doors opened to a large corridor the led to double doors with glass windows. Jackson punched in a numeric code and opened both doors. A little over a dozen staffers dressed in blue or green scrubs welcomed them and guided them to beds. While using crutches, Bob walked over to Rick.

"They're still operating on Tyreese." He told him.

"How does he look?"

His eyes went to where Sasha sat before returning to Rick's, "I think he's going to make it..this isn't like anything I've seen. These people, they have real medical education, experience and supplies."

He let his words register, "Anything seem off?"

"They're genuine…not like Terminus."

They stopped talking once a tall gray haired man appeared at Rick's bed side. Bob went over to Glenn.

"Rick, I'm Dr. Jack Burke," he shook his hand. He then proceeded to examine Rick's facial injuries and asked him questions. Rick answered and had some of his own.

"Are your people all right?"

With a nod he said, "Most have minor scrapes, flesh wounds, a sprained ankle, bruised ribs from bullets hitting their Kevlar but they'll be fine. You and your group did well…and with the exception of Tyreese, you're in good shape considering all that you've been through. Now breathe," he held the stethoscope to his back then chest.

"Are we in a town?"

He started to clean and bandage Rick's facial wounds, "I should really let Jackson answer that but since he's occupied..no, not an official one. But we're glad to have you folks here. It's been some time since we took a group in."

Rick looked forward and saw Jackson hug Callaway.

"They're brothers; most of us here are longtime friends of the Callaways."

"I see..is it like that for everyone?"

"No, others are friends of friends, former co-workers or we took them in along the way. I'll be right back."

* * *

Sasha stood up when one of the surgeons left the operating room and approached her.

"Two more millimeters to the right, it would've hit his carotid and we would have lost him. The bullet only a nicked a couple of his vessels. He'll be back to usual self in a few weeks."

Her mouth opened as she lets his words sink in then she let relief and joy rush over her. She hugged the doctor.

He wasn't expecting such a reaction but smiled as he patted her back and withdrew from her.

"Thank you, Doctor.."

"Williams, Leo Williams."

"When will he wake up?"

"In about an hour but he has to take it easy for the next few days. He can only eat soft foods, nothing more strenuous than light walking and no heavy lifting."

She nodded, "Again, thank you."

"You're welcome. We're going to transfer him to another room in a few minutes. You can see him then." He walked away.

Bob heard their conversation and stood next to her, "Ty's gonna be all right?"

"He is..and you?"

"Doc says it'll heal in a few days. I just have to use these crutches until I do. The group's here, let's tell them the good news."

She nodded and stood closely by his side as they walked together.

Maggie, Carol and Rosita hugged Sasha after she told everyone about Tyreese. The rest of the group wished her well.

Jackson approached the group and spoke to them, "Well, it looks like everyone is all patched up. If you all will follow me, I'll give you the partial tour and show you to your rooms."

Sasha stayed behind while everyone else followed Jackson out of the infirmary.

"Where are we?" Rick asked him.

With a friendly smile, Jackson pointed at Rick and said, "That's where I usually start this off. This was once my ancestors plantation..it's not part of our history that we're-uh, well, proud of but we can't erase it."

"We're on a plantation?" Bob inquired.

Michonne stated, "I am too tired to care or be offended."

Jackson nodded, "You've already met Dean Williams and his brother Leo; well their ancestors were the overseers of the plantation. It was a successful one at that but the family wanted to be closer to Atlanta. So, a little after the 20th century, we kept this property as a country vacation home and the Williams continued to tend to the land/crops until this day. But the idea to turn this into a sanctuary occurred to my great great great grandfather, Aldo, during the Civil War."

Carl was curious, "This was a battleground?"

"No but Aldo saw how the war destroyed innocent lives and people's homes. So much was lost. He and his brothers and sister, Duke, Clayton, Knox, Harlon and Bess started making plans for a safe haven from such destruction. Unfortunately, technology was behind their plans but with every war and potential crisis or global threat, each generation of Callaways put in time, planning and money into this place. Eventually we brought in the Williams, Hollins and Burkes. We used out of state contractors and even some from overseas. My family paid off politicians and bureaucrats to have this compound left alone. You'd be surprise at how easy it was for them to ignore what we were building."

"It makes sense," Tara said.

Jackson shrugged, "Anyway, some of the plantation's original features were simply renovated. The basement that you all came through earlier, those were service tunnels. Slaves used them to travel between the houses when it was too hot to go outside."

"How many people about know about this place?" Glenn questioned him.

Jackson made a right turn as he spoke, "As of right now, just those who live here and anyone related to the Callaways or the other families I mentioned. We're lucky; nothing historically significant happened here, we didn't convert this into a resort like other plantations did. Nor are we the largest or smallest plantation in the state and we're not near any major landmarks, tourist spots, roads, hiking trails, airports."

Rick looked at him, "How about neighbors?"

"Our nearest one were the Hollins, you've already met Keith, Avery and Braxton. They've been longtime family friends and knew of our plans for years. Their home was about five miles away from here."

He opened two gray double doors and led them into an eight foot wide brightly lit building with high ceilings. On their left was a large room with glass doors and three glass walls. It was filled with tabletop games like pinball, ping pong, foosball, and air hockey. To their right was another enormous room with glass doors and white walls. It had dark contemporary couches and flat televisions with video game consoles below them. Eugene and Carl gawked at the room for gamers.

"This is our recreation building, as you can see one is for gamers and the other is has more traditional tabletop games which leads me into my next semi spiel. We run largely on solar, every building has panels but we also have generators, natural gas, batteries and propane is our backup. This was all designed and built with energy efficiency in mind. Every appliance here is certified by Energy Star."

"And for water..you must have wells, right?" Maggie asked him.

He bobbed his head, "We do, several actually. They've been here since the Civil War days but they've been upgraded and well maintained. Of course, we also harvest and treat rainwater; it's drinkable, washable and flushable. Let's keep moving into our dual lounge area."

Unlike the gaming rooms, the lounge areas had no walls but were separated by the six foot wide the aisle that they stood in. There were sleek dark gray and light blue sectional and modular sofas with chaise lounges that surrounded coffee tables. One lounge has board games on its shelves and billiard tables along with a dart board on the wall. The other had flat television screens on the walls and several shelves filled with DVDs. Both lounges had ornate skylights above them and panoramic windows.

"This half," Jackson pointed to his left, "is for you game board lovers. As you can see we have a wide assortment on our shelves and to our right, is for our movie buffs. Once a month our movie club meets, we watch and then discuss whatever movie we just viewed. And as you can tell from the furniture my wife is a huge fan of IKEA, you'll also see that in your rooms."

As they continued walking Jackson briefly showed them the interior security's center/living quarters. He introduced them to the guards, some of which were a part of their rescue team. His eyes went to every member of the group as he spoke about their security methods.

"Outside, we have an around the clock patrol that protects every side of the property. Much like this center, they live at their posts. Every building on the compound from the walls to the glass, even inside, is bulletproof and blast resistant along with soundproof. The same applies to all our vehicles," he knocked on the glass observation window showing how solid it was. He then fielded Rick's question about fences.

"We have two stone walls; they're both forty foot high and went up a year and half before the outbreak. The outer wall looks like an unkempt hedge with fake kudzu and thorny vines covering it. It can't be climbed because of the thorns will give you a nasty rash and the vines aren't strong enough to support anything over thirty pounds. On the outer wall's inner side are barbwire and spikes. Now the inner wall, that baby is our sound barrier. Based on our tests, both walls reduce noise by 85%. We also planted hedges on the property; they cut down on the noise too although we prohibit making loud noise near the walls. The evergreens planted outside of our community are twice or even triple the walls heights so they give us good cover and like the hedges, they reduce sound. Outside the walls we're surrounded by acres and acres of woods."

Glenn inquired, "So, you're purposely hiding this place from people?"

"We are. We've thrived here for a number of reasons, one of them being my ancestors belief..most people don't care to look beneath the surface. That can be used as an advantage. You probably noticed the 'Dead End' signs during the drive, misdirection on the roads and in the surrounding woods have helped us tremendously. When people see a hedge or trees covered in kudzu or something that looks like it or a sign that leads to nowhere, they're usually not compelled to move forward."

"All that ain't cheap," Daryl commented.

"Yeah…well, money isn't really an issue for my family," Jackson said with reluctance in his voice.

Carol spoke for him, "The Callaways also founded Big Spot and Bess's Burgers."

The group, save for Abraham and Eugene, had the same stunned expression.

"We didn't just want to be an 'old money' type of family." He said with a slight shake of his head.

"Business was clearly good.." Tara looked at their surroundings.

"It is..well, was. And we also made some smart investments like Apple, Microsoft and not so wise ones…my father always denied it and he was cordial in public but the rumors about him hating Trump were true. He lost our family a good chunk of money but my father dropped him real quick after the first bankrupt business venture. That leads me into our next topic, supplies.

We still need to do runs but it's once every season and it'll be for clothes, seeds, batteries, personal hygiene products, cleaning supplies, weapons, things of that nature. A lot of our supplies we had purchased through traditional means and when needed, the black market. Keith Hollins owned a private security company which is how we got so many weapons. The Burkes ran the local hospital."

The group continued to follow Jackson as he guided them and spoke about their vetting process for new members.

"Usually, we have people stay in the big house, it looks pretty run down but don't let its looks fool you. We have a cameras set up, they turn on when something triggers the motion sensors. Sometimes, people just find the big house on their own. We watch them..not in a creepy way..we're not weirdos, " he said with a nervous laugh.

"The cameras are in the common areas, we watch people and see how they act or interact if they're in a group. Then we interview them if they seem harmless.

About two weeks ago, this pack of men..we knew they wouldn't fit in. They went around claiming things and brutally fighting each other over the food and beds, really unsavory types. If we never see them again, it'll be too soon."

Rick, Michonne, Carl and Daryl looked at one another. Daryl spoke for them.

"You ain't gotta worry about them."

Jackson looked at the quartet and knew what they meant. With a gracious smile, he thanked them and continued walking as he spoke.

"Serena's family, we trust her and you all helped our people survive Terminus..you've earned your place as far as I'm concerned. Those other people, Serena said they were weak..and you all know how the world is now. We need the best and you guys are it."

"Thank you. Well earn our keep here." Rick assured him.

"Don't mention it. Now, based on what our newcomers have told us, only two things can ruin a community like ours, a herd of walkers or a merry band of psychos shooting up the place. We've got a handle on both. Come on, we still got a ways to go."

Eugene marveled at the size of their library when they walked passed it. As they headed toward another set of double doors Jackson went over the ground rules.

"Now keep in mind, these rules are for everyone's safety and to keeps things from getting disorderly around here. There's a guide book in each of your rooms; it has all the rules, job openings, map of the compound and of each building and meal schedules. But it's best if I go over some of them now.

Lights out by 10:30, this doesn't mean that you can't use a flashlight any other battered powered light to read or write but your bedroom light must be off. Curfew is the same time and you must lock your bedroom door every night or even if you just plan to take a nap, relax or read during the day. Heaven forbid this happens, but you can die in your sleep or hit your head while alone. None of us want you to turn and then attack us. Security does checks; they'll knock on your door and ask permission to enter before locking it for you."

The prison group looked at each other and felt a bit embarrassed that they didn't have the same rules. It would have prevented the devastation that followed after Patrick's unexpected death.

"Breakfast starts at eight and ends at nine, lunch is at noon and stops at one. Dinner is at six and finishes up at seven. As you already know, we raise chickens but we also farm fish and we do aquaponics which kills two birds with one stone. We grow our own fruit, vegetables, herbs, wheat and oats. Every morning a small group goes out on a hunt. Oh and we do have vegan options if that is your preference. Since we chose not to raise cows, all dairy products on our menu are vegan.

Let's see…oh, we all have to wash up before each meal and the dress code is..be dressed. There are kids here so just make sure to wear something that covers your private areas. We have no problem with any of you wearing pajamas at breakfast, as long as it's appropriate."

"How about our rooms?" Bob questioned him.

"You each have 380 square feet to call your own and that includes a bathroom. Each hall has suites for families but for right now, you all have single rooms. It can be converted into a double if you wish to have a roommate. Each one of you is responsible for keeping your room and bathroom clean. We do laundry every two weeks in the wash house; each hall is responsible for theirs. That's up to you all to decide who will tend to that task.

When it comes to your weapons, you have two choices, you can you use the locker in your room's closet or your hall's armory which is fully stocked. Both have numeric codes that you have to program. Again, this is for safety, we don't want any of the children to get their hands on weapons until they're old enough and trained.

If you need anything, there's a phone in your room. You can call me or Jessica, the infirmary, the dining hall or security. There's also an intercom, you contact us or anyone in your hall and we make morning announcements on them, this is all in the guide book. That's pretty much it."

Jackson smiled at them before turning around and opening the double doors, "Welcome to Clayton Hall or Hall C for short. You fine folks get settled in, you deserve it."

Jessica walked out of Rick's room with Luke by her side. Everyone from the prison was shocked to see the child and accepted his hugs. Jackson introduced Jessica to them joked about how out of her league she was when he saw their wide eyes. They politely thanked the couple as they entered their hall and looked for their names on the bedroom doors.

"Cool, this bed is huge!" Carl was clearly heard from his room. It was right next to Rick's.

Carol approached Rick and handed him his watch.

"How did you?" He looked at her with curious eyes.

"Sam was at Terminus, in one of the containers. He and others made it out alive because of us." She told him.

He was stunned at all she had done for him and struggled to find the words, "Carol, about Karen and David.."

She shook her head and then took his hand leading him to his room, "We have time to talk about that, tomorrow. You need to see something first…"

All he could do was follow her into his room. His eyes directly went to the white crib with its pink bottom drawers. It sat just a few feet from the foot of the queen size bed and in front of the matching changing table. Judith's little hands grasp the handrail as she lifted herself up. She held her head above the rail and stared at them both with her big blue eyes.

He felt his heart stop as a barely audible gasp left his lips. Seeing his little girl didn't feel real to him, his mind had deceived him before. Then she smiled at him causing his eyes to well up. On his shoulder he felt Carol's hand prompting him to look at her. With glistening eyes, she nodded assuring him that he wasn't hallucinating.

With quiet pride she told him, "Tyreese had her… we found each other after the prison fell."

Judith's right hand reached out, Rick slowly went over to the crib and held her in his arms. She put her little hand on his unshaven face and smiled. Warmth overcame his body and joy filled his heart as he kissed her cheek and released his tears. Closing his eyes, he breathed in the fresh scent of her shampoo and felt the softness of her hair and face against his lips. The unlikelihood of their reunion made him relish the moment even more. He opened his eyes and thanked a tearful Carol by giving her a one armed hug.

Carl walked out of his room and headed to his father's, he paused in the doorway not believing his eyes. It became real when Rick smiled at him. Happiness swelled in his chest as he ran forward.

"Judith!" The teenager cried out as he pulled his father and baby sister into a hug.

From across the hall, Daryl put down his crossbow on the desk and heard Carl cry out. He thought his ears were deceiving him until he turned around. With his room directly across from Rick's he saw the family reunion and immediately joined them.

"I knew Li'l AssKicker would make it," he smiled and touched Judith's cheek.

Michonne hung her coat in the closet and was about to close her door until she heard Carl yell out. Since Rick's room was to her right, she quickly walked out, turned and witnessed their family reunion in utter disbelief. Against all odds, the youngest Grimes had survived. She returned the luminous smile that Rick gave her by displaying one of her own. Her hand rested on his back as she held Judith's hand.

* * *

One by one the rest of group came in and marveled at the sight of their littlest family member. Rosita and Abraham stood in the doorway. She wore a wide smile.

"They found each other," she said and then saw a brief grin touched Abraham's lips before his face fell.

He thought of his late children and gazed down at the floor until Rosita held his hand. She kissed his cheek and guided him away from Rick's room and toward theirs.

"This place is unreal," Rosita sat down on the foot of the bed and looked around the room.

"Well don't get too comfortable."

She couldn't hide her disappointment, "I know..I'm just saying we haven't had this good in a loong time."

Without warning Eugene opened the door and flatly stated, "We have just endured a traumatic experience. Our minds and bodies need approximately two days to recover. It is abundantly clear that this facility has supplies we need..along with a very impressive library and DVD collection."

Before Abraham could react, Eugene closed the door.

Abraham couldn't believe what he just heard and hollered, "We're not delaying the mission for two damn days just because you wanna watch _Back to the Future_!"

Eugene opened the door again, "It is the greatest and most accurate time travel movie of ALL TIME." He quickly shut the door.

Rosita spoke, "We need to take a breather and he's right, these people have more than enough resources to help us out."

"Are thick? What part of 'time sensitive' do you not understand?" He snapped at her.

"Hey! I get that you're pissed off but don't talk to me that way!"

He took a breath and sat down next to her, "Sorry.."

"Apology accepted but you're an ass."

"The hell?"

"For the past six months haven't been alone..the last thing we should be doing right now is talking about Eugene," she gave him a suggestive smile.

He grinned as he said, "I am luckiest man on Earth."

They were about to kiss until Eugene burst in.

"There are prophylactics in that drawer." The scientist pointed to the right side nightstand.

"GET OUT!" Abraham shouted.

Eugene quickly obliged.

Abraham gave Rosita a confused look.

"Condoms," she told him.

He nodded and then tipped his head towards the door. She locked the door as he went to get the condoms.

* * *

Tara looked up the second she heard a knock on the door. Glenn waited a beat before walking in and pulled a chair away from its desk.

She spoke as he sat in the chair, "Rick hates me."

"He doesn't."

"You don't have to bullshit with me. I saw how he looked at me."

"I'm not..Tyreese and Sasha they were with the Governor too..-I mean..you knew him as Brian but his real name was Philip. He lied to everyone."

With a rueful laugh she remarked, "He really was a bastard..even my sister fell for him."

"So did one of our friends and by the time she found out the truth, it was too late." He placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

She nodded, "This place..it's what I wanted for my niece and sister..he promised us that the prison would be like this."

"Tara, he was a snake."

After a beat she replied, "I'm gonna help you, Maggie and everyone else find Beth tomorrow."

"You really don't."

"I know..I need to."

With a quiet understanding between them, he wished her a goodnight and closed the door behind him as he walked out.

* * *

Maggie had finished securing their weapons in the closet's locker when Glenn entered their room.

"Hey you," she smiled at him as she closed the closet's door, "the code is our anniversary. So you better not forget it."

"I could never," he said with a small grin.

She took his hand and happily led him to the bathroom, "Look!"

His almond eyes grew large as his hands touched the contemporary style double sinks, "His and her sinks!"

"And these," she stepped to the side and closed the door revealing a pair of white towel robes hanging on its rack.

"Niice!" His hands lingered on the robes.

"I know, this is exactly like the hotel that my girlfriends and I stayed at in Miami, freshmen year. It was spring break."

"I never went..I swear, my old apartment could fit in this bathroom."

Rolling her eyes she said, "Liar..this is just a little bit bigger than Beth and I's…" Her eyes dropped, she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

He felt a small twinge in his heart and held her hand, "We'll find her."

"I know.." she mustered a small smile and kept her voice steady, "she's gonna love it here."

Changing the subject, he removed the robes from the door's rack, "We should break-in the shower."

"You stole my idea," she said with a playful smirk as she began undressing.

* * *

Daryl was about to turn in for the night until there was a knock at his door.

"Hey neighbor," Carol said before walking in and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Some day we had," he sat at top of the bed and rested his back against the padded headboard.

"We ended it on a good note."

"Yeah," his eyes roamed around the room, "I never had a room this nice…I'm pretty sure Merle broke into few a hotels like this."

A brief scoff came to her lips before her face became even, "What did Rick tell you about me?"

He hesitated, he wasn't comfortable with speaking about such matters but he knew it had to be done.

"That you killed Karen and David, to stop it from spreading..to protect us."

She was surprised that Rick hadn't made their situation worse than it was, "It didn't help much."

"Glenn got sick. He's fine now..what if he got it from Patrick first?"

Her blue eyes stared into his, "He didn't."

"What if he did? Would you have done the same thing?"

She never thought of how she would react if one of their family members got infected.

When she didn't answer he asked her, "What if it was me?"

Her eyes became large, "I..I couldn't."

He believed her but he had more questions, "Karen and David, they must've been rough looking."

"They were, we didn't know when if you guys were going to make it back.."

"If it was me...I'd tell you to do it."

"Daryl…" Despite being aware of their mortality, she couldn't bear the thought of having to kill him. By the slight quiver in his raspy voice and sincerity in his eyes, she knew he was serious.

It did trouble him to see her distressed; he continued to speak, "Karen and David, did they ask you to?"

She slowly shook her head, "You saw what Patrick did, there wasn't time."

His head slightly tipped forward, "Walkers and pieces of shit like the Governor, killin' it's like breathing to them. But with kin or friends, you expect different. That's what scared Rick."

"And you?"

He took moment and told her, "You were a part of the council but you did it behind our backs..Karen and David, they should've died how they wanted. But I know why you did it, it was for us. I'm not mad."

She nodded respecting his answer, "Are we OK?"

"We are..we were all weaker without you and you brought us here."

"That was dumb luck."

"Doesn't matter," after a beat he asked, "Does Ty know?"

The question gave her great pause.

"Carol?"

"I told him. We-uh..we didn't head straight for Terminus after the prison and we weren't alone."

"I know, Rick told me that he had Judith."

She shook her head, "Mika and Lizzie were with him." Her gaze went to the floor.

It was the first time she looked away and it concerned him, "What happened?"

She told him about the grove, Lizzie killing Mika and how she was about to do the same to Judith. Then she revealed how she and Ty decided to kill Lizzie and that she was one who pulled the trigger. Daryl's heart broke for her. After losing Sophia, he was happy to see her connect with the young sisters. Much like Sophia's, she would carry their deaths with her.

He watched her sob and then pulled her into hug. She was taken aback by the gesture, he never initiated any type of affection but she gladly accepted it. As she cried he assured her that what she did was necessary to protect Judith and anyone else who would've crossed Lizzie's path. Her grip on him grew tighter.

* * *

A gentle smile came to Tyreese once he saw Sasha savor the chicken sandwich. He allowed her to enjoy the bite until she opened her eyes and saw that he was awake.

"Ty," her face beamed as put down the sandwich on the tray and held his hand.

"Hey baby sister..I see you loving that sandwich."

A fond smile came to her lips, "It reminds me of Gino's."

"I know, this place is pretty great."

"It is..Keith told me that you and Carol met Serena outside of Terminus. Carol, she.." her face became serious.

His dark eyes turned solemn, "Sasha, I already know about Karen and David. I've forgiven her."

She couldn't believe what he said, in a mix of anger and shock she replied, "She murdered them and then tried to cover it up. You and Rick could've killed each other!"

He took his time as he told her about their time at the grove; tears fell down his face as he remembered seeing Mika's body and how helpless Judith had been. The image of Mika's lifeless body and Carol putting Lizzie down would forever haunt him.

Sasha quietly cried when he finished telling her everything. She hadn't expected to hear such a story and the anger she had towards Carol evaporated. They had been through hell; her judgment was the last thing Carol needed.

"I'm sorry…"

Confused, he asked her, "For what?"

"We should've tried to find you."

He tried to shake his head but winced because of his wound.

"Take it easy," she told him.

"You went to Terminus."

"It was a trap. We were so stupid."

"Don't say that, you had hope. Those monsters they used that against good people..but it's not like that here. We can make this work."

She wondered if she should tell him about Eugene but decided against it. They spent the rest of the evening talking about the compound until he fell asleep.

* * *

After showering and changing into pajamas, Carl returned to his father's room to play with Judith and spend the night. Jackson had helped him move a cot into the room.

Rick slowly got up from the bed with a slight groan, "I'm taking a shower. Watch your sister."

"OK," he made a silly face to the child and heard her laugh.

Their father took a moment to admire them before stepping into the bathroom.

After closing the door, Rick looked around the bathroom in awe. At sixty square feet, it was a spacious and modern yet inviting. With its monochromatic gray tile walls and floor, five foot wide frosted glass double vessel sinks and vanity mirror, he almost actually felt out of place in the luxurious abode. He removed one of the bath robes from the door's rack and placed it on the chrome bar closest to the shower. Curiosity got the best of him when he approached the double sinks with its four cherry wood drawers and shiny chrome handles. Inside were all the toiletries and various sized towels he would ever need.

Once his eyes returned to the sinks he thought of Lori and how she begged him to install his and her sinks in their home's master bathroom. A small pang came to his chest as he imagined her reaction to their new living quarters. He pushed that thought away and stripped out of his clothes. The shower was a roomy eighteen square feet with a sliding glass door and a handheld shower head. In the top left corner were frosted glass shelves that held shampoo, conditioner and body wash.

A slow sigh left his lips the second the warm water washed over his body. It was then he realized that it almost days since his last shower. Since the turn, they had become an unexpected luxury. Washing away the grime on his battle worn body also soothed his mind. He didn't think of Eugene and DC or even Terminus, for once, he let his mind and body enjoy the moment.

Dressed in a sky blue tank top and navy blue pajama pants, Michonne appeared at Rick's open bedroom door. He was playing with Judith and didn't immediately notice her until she knocked.

"It's past someone's bedtime," she walked in and saw Carl sleeping with a comic book on his chest and the blanket bunched at his feet.

Rick watched her put the comic book on the desk and then placed the blanket over Carl's body. She briefly brushed the boy's dark long hair off his face before joining on Rick on the bed.

"You clean up nice." He told her as she sat on the other side of Judith.

She forced the smile that pulled at lips into a modest grin, "Not so bad yourself."

Judith sat up and put her hand on Michonne's thigh and smiled. She kissed the baby girl on the forehead.

The image of them together prompted Rick to say, "I can't leave them again..Eugene's a smart man but Carl and Judith, they can't go on the road."

Nodding she said, "And Gareth's still out there along with those animals."

"There's also herds…."

"He won't even tell us what started it all..I need more than just Abraham's word."

He waited a beat, "Me too. And there's Beth, we don't know who took her. But we're not gonna leave without her."

Michonne picked up Judith's hand and kissed it, "This little girl proves that anything is possible...we'll find Beth"

He nodded. It pleased him to see Michonne be affectionate with his daughter. A bold smile came to his face when Michonne started making silly faces eliciting laughter from the child. It was then he realized that it was first time he had ever seen Michonne interact with her. Yet, it seemed very natural and right. He went out on a limb.

"Did you have a boy or girl?"

The smile on her face faded a bit as she continued to playfully swing Judith's hands.

"A boy, Andre..he was three."

He caught the flash of sorrow in her eyes, "Was it before or after?"

"…After."

They gazed at one another until she broke the silence.

"Only Carl knows."

"I figured. You're a natural with him and her." He smiled at her and held it as she returned the gesture.


End file.
